Powers Unearthed
by coolgirl96
Summary: Chapter 17 is up! Becky Botsford thought her high school life and superhero life were hard enough to keep in balance, but when new powers and a long-lost sibling find their way into her life, things REALLY start to get out of control...this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

First off, I wanted to thank you in advance for reading my first fanfic ever! Please tell me what you think. Enjoy!:)

I don't own WordGirl.

* * *

><p><em>The sun is shining, the breeze is nice, and best of all, no crime to fight before school.<em> I thought as I walked along my usual path to Woodview High. It's kind of hard to believe, really. I mean, I'm sixteen and I still didn't have a car! Of course I could always fly to school, but today I thought I'd take it slow.

Things have been really stressful the past few years. The villains have been out like crazy, and Yours Truly has to take care of them all, day after day, night after night, and still have time to finish that English report due the next day. I'm always exhausted. So today, I thought I'd relax a bit...

_Heeeeelllppp! Someone's robbing the jewelry store! Is this the police station?_

Or so I thought.

I hid behind a bush and changed into my alter ego, WordGirl. Normally Bob (a.k.a. Captain Huggy Face) would be with me, but he signed up for a monkey kung-fu session on weekdays since there wasn't anything for him to do at school. That meant I had to handle the early morning robberies on my own.

Taking a deep breath, I took off into the sky and headed for the jewelry store. Normally flying is no big deal, but ever since I've turned sixteen, I've always been so fatigued every time I use my super-strength, super-speed, or flight powers.

I flew into Ye Olde Fancy Shmancy Jewelry Shop expecting to find Granny May or the Butcher or some other villain…

"Hold it right there…you?"

But I didn't.

Instead I found a masked figure standing before me. She had on a type of black cat suit, similar to what a ninja would wear. All but her eyes were covered. From what I could see, she was about my height and had brown eyes extremely similar to mine.

"Who are you?" I found myself asking.

Her look wasn't of anger or hatred. It was almost of…_recognition,_ shock. It was as if she'd seen me before. Maybe she did, I mean, I _was_ the city's superhero.

"Amara?" The girl asked so softly my super-hearing had trouble picking up what she said.

"Who?" I replied.

There was a brief silence. We both just stared at each other. I saw her hands begin to glow an eerie yellowish color. It kind of scared me, a little. I took a step back, hands slowly rising. Then, without warning, she fired this yellow blast thing from her hands.

I ducked just in time for the blast to pass right over my head and shatter the window. After the blast, I looked up to find that she had vanished without a trace.

"Who was that?" I wondered aloud.

A few seconds later, I heard the media crash in. Reginald, the jewelry shop owner, took this opportunity as a chance for publicity, never leaving the camera's side.

I watched as the crowd of reporters and cameras flooded the store in seconds.

"WordGirl," asked one of the reporters, "do you know who this mysterious thief is?"

"WordGirl, how come you were defeated?" asked another.

"WordGirl, what's your secret identity?" asked a voice I knew all too well.

It was Scoops. Now that he was an intern at the Big City Times, he took every opportunity he could get to ask me about my secret identity.

"I-I-I don't know!" I screamed in frustration.

"You don't know your secret identity?" asked Scoops.

I scowled at him. I did _not_ have time for this.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye!" I yelled politely as I zoomed out of the now overly crowded jewelry store.

I left the jewelry store pretty shaken up. All I could think about was that girl I met. _What was it she called me? Amara? And why did her hands glow like that? Was it her power? It had to be. _

This was all so confusing, and she just left like that. I didn't even know if she had stolen anything. Another thing I couldn't get out of my mind was how much she looked like me, well her eyes and skin color did, anyway. It was if I was looking into a mirror for a second.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts to look at the time.

"Five minutes to eight! I can still make it!" I shouted with joy. 

I became so excited that I didn't realize I was losing altitude. When I finally caught on, I tried to pull myself back up to the skies, but here's the weird thing:

I couldn't.

"Oh my gosh! This is bad. What am I going to do? This has never happened to me before!" I shouted, losing altitude with every word.

As I plummeted downward, I mustered up all my strength to at least slow down my fall. Relief swept over me when I began to impede my fall, eventually hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Okay. I may not be able to fly very high, but let's see if I can at least fly to school."

I took off. I was flying at regular speed…for about five seconds.

"What is _up_ with me today?"

I decided there was no reason to remain as WordGirl, so I transformed back to Becky. Since I was about a block away from the school, I decided to run the rest of the way.

I looked ahead. Woodview High was straight ahead. I was so excited! _I'm actually going to make it! _

But my smile quickly turned into a frown. The doors were closing, and when they closed, they don't open from the outside until 3:00.

I mustered up all my strength and summoned my super speed. To my delight, I could feel myself going faster, and faster, and faster…

I glided through the door with ease.

"Yes! Woohoo! I made it!"

Just then, my watch beeped. I was suddenly gloomy again. I sighed as that ever familiar feeling came over me.

I was late. _Again._

* * *

><p>Well…what'd you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!:)))<p>

-CG96


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

First off, I wanted to thank all of you who read Chapter 1. I also wanted to give a shout out to **happydreamer** for the nice review. It really means a lot to me.

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Mrs. Holloway.

* * *

><p>As I entered homeroom, I found the usual sight of everyone staring at me. I quietly headed to my seat at the back of the classroom and waited for my Homeroom teacher, Mrs. Holloway, to lecture me.<p>

"Miss Botsford, you _do_ realize that tardiness is a terrible habit of yours, don't you?" she asked in that here-we-go-again sort of tone.

Mrs. Holloway was the newest teacher at Woodview High, but she was also the strictest. She had a zero tolerance policy for everything from chewing gum to tardiness. _Especially_ tardiness. Since I was late almost every day, you could probably tell I wasn't numero uno on her favorites list.

"I'm sorry. I overslept." I lied.

Mrs. Holloway adjusted her glasses. "I believe you've used that same excuse one too many times, Miss Botsford. I need to speak with you after class."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, not meeting her eyes.

I knew I pushed it with that lame excuse, but I was still not good at coming up with lies, even though I'd been lying my way out of things for the past 6 years.

"Okay, class. Here are today's announcements. Next week is the homecoming dance, and volunteers for the homecoming committee are still needed. Anyone who wishes to volunteer may sign their name on this clipboard at my desk."

There was a brief buzz. I kind of wanted to, but what if another villain escapes from jail, or what if there's an attack on the city, and there's still that mysterious girl…

"Psst! Becky! Are you going to sign up?"

I looked around. I saw Violet staring in my direction. We've been best friends forever, even though I always have to sporadically leave for some unknown reason, as far as she's concerned. She's sometimes curious about where I go, but she trusts me completely. My conscience frequently scolds me for not being able to trust her with my secret.

"I don't think so. Are you?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, but I kind of thought it would be fun if we volunteered together." Violet replied, looking a bit crestfallen.

Mrs. Holloway started to speak again.

"The next announcement will be made by Theodore McCalister."

"It's Tobey." Tobey replied with a hint of annoyance.

Tobey and I were as bitter rivals as ever. Tobey still tries to prove he's "The Smart One" to Becky _and_ to WordGirl, but his robot attacks haven't been as frequent. In fact, all month it's been pretty quiet. _Maybe this will explain why…_

"Attention, classmates. I, Tobey McCalister, have created an after-school club centered entirely on the building and use of robotic technology.

"Pshh, wow. Honestly, who's going to go to _that?_" I said to myself, unfortunately a little too loud.

"Miss Botsford!" Mrs. Holloway suddenly exclaimed.

_Oops._ I smiled sheepishly.

I heard a few giggles at that statement.

Tobey continued, unfazed by my comment. "Anyway, anyone who wishes to sign up may do so during lunch period this afternoon." he finished.

The bell rang a few seconds after Tobey completed his speech. Everyone hurried to their classes; everyone, that is…but me.

I quickly hurried up to the front desk and took a seat.

"Miss Botsford, I think there's something more going on than just a broken alarm. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" she asked.

I knew she was confronting me, but I didn't give her a reason not to. I could feel my palms begin to sweat. My heart started racing. What could I tell her? I mean, I couldn't just say, _Well, I'm WordGirl and I save the city during school hours whether you like it or not._

"No." I replied hoarsely.

"That's a shame, Miss Botsford, because I can't say I believe you. I'm taking the liberty of hosting a parent-teacher conference this Friday at 3:30. Take this slip home to your parents and have them sign it and bring it to me. Whatever secret you're hiding, we're going to figure it out."

I cringed at the last sentence._ What am I going to do? First my powers are going crazy, now this?_ I sighed took the piece of paper she gave me and exited the room without a word.

When I turned the corner, I saw Violet and Scoops waiting for me at nearby lockers. They must have seen how down I looked, because concern was written all over their faces. I put on a fake smile and walked towards them.

"Hey guys." I greeted, trying to sound optimistic.

"Hey, Becky. What happened with Mrs. Holloway? You looked upset a second ago." Violet asked.

I sighed. "Mrs. Holloway wants to set up a parent-teacher conference this Friday because of my tardy streak."

"Gosh, that's harsh," Scoops commented. "but why _have_ you been late all month?" that last part had a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Well, it's like I said. Faulty alarm clock. What can you do?"

"Get a new one?" an obviously fake British voice asked behind me.

"Why do you care, Mr. Know-It-All?" I replied a bit defensively.

"Well, I too am a bit curious for some apathetic reason." he explained.

"Apathetic?" Violet asked.

"Apathetic means showing or feeling no interest, enthusiasm, or concern." I replied.

I smiled. Defining words always cheered me up.

"Very good, Becky. Were you expecting some kind of reward for that?" Tobey smirked.

"Tobey, I am _not_ in the mood for this." I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You have _emotions_. Silly me. You do _such_ a good job at hiding them, you know." he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Though his insult was offensive, it wasn't the comment alone that made me angry. It was all of today's events, one on top of the other, and Tobey's remark was like putting mints in soda. I glared at him. _Hard._

All of a sudden, I felt this strange energy inside me. It felt as if it was bottled up inside me my entire life, and now it's breaking free. I somehow managed to control myself and continued to argue with Tobey.

"Tobey! Quit acting like a ten-year-old! I don't have time for this!" I exclaimed.

"How would you know about time? Your alarm is broken, remember?" he taunted as he began to walk away.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I called.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm!" he called back.

I groaned. When I turned back to my friends, I saw strange looks on their faces.

"What? Tobey and I fight all the time. It's not _that_ unusual." I told them.

"Becky? Are you okay?" Violet asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, confused.

"When you were fighting with Tobey…I saw…I saw…" Violet's voice trailed off.

"What? What did you see?" I asked, beginning to feel tense again.

"Becky…your eyes…they…they…"

"Violet! Spit it out!" I yelled.

"What Violet is trying to say is… Becky, your eyes… are glowing!" Scoops explained.

"Um, thanks Scoops, but aren't you supposed to be telling stuff like that to Violet? You two _are_ dating now, right?"

"No! I-I mean yes! But, literally! You're eyes are glowing red!" he replied.

"_What?_" I shrieked, panicking.

By the time I realized what was happening, Violet had gotten me a mirror for me to see for myself. As I looked in the mirror, I was shocked to see that my eyes did in fact have a glowing reddish tint to them now. _Must be something with my powers._

I instinctively tried to come up with a lie, but nothing came to me. I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. My glowing eyes were becoming more pronounced by the second. I closed my eyes, squinting them shut. I needed help. _Someone please! Help me!_ I knew thinking like that was useless, but-

_Calm down._

I instinctively opened my eyes. "Who said that?" I asked.

My ears caught bits of the mumbles in the crowd.

"What is she _doing?"_

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on?"

I looked around. More people were staring. _Oh, great._

I closed my eyes again, concentrating on the voice.

_Calm down. You are in control. Trust me. You'll be fine._

The voice…it sounded so soothing…so trusting…so…_familiar_.

I decided to listen to it. _What have I got to lose?_

I started taking deep breaths. _In…out…in…out…in…out…_

When I felt calm enough, I opened my eyes. The hallway was filled with people around me, Mrs. Holloway included.

"Miss Botsford! What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

_Darn it! I have to think of an excuse!_ I looked around, hoping my eyes would lay on something I could use. Luckily, I spotted a contact lenses case. That automatically gave me an idea. _Now, to put it in words…_

"Well, you see…I tried on these new colored contact lenses I bought…and…they had possible side effects…like glowing…and changing your eye color permanently. Luckily…I did read that closing and opening your eyes was the best way to remove them…so I did. What are the odds?" I tried to giggle a little.

Mrs. Holloway eyed me suspiciously for a minute, then left. Everyone else simply went back to their business, as if nothing had happened.. I turned to Violet and Scoops, who just stared at me. I couldn't blame them if they didn't believe me.

"Guys, I-"

"Where did you get those contacts?" Scoops asked eventually.

"Well, I actually found them…"

"But you told Mrs. Holloway you bought them." Violet corrected.

"Yes, well, I told her…"

I was about to explain (or in this case, come up with more lies) when there was a banging on the front door of the school. I heard a faint "Heellpp!" coming from the other side. I smiled. I knew who that was…

When Mrs. Holloway opened the door, the Help Guy continued his rant.

"Someone's robbing the bank! Is this the police station?"

Never had I been so happy to see that guy. When everyone else was distracted, I slipped away from Violet and Scoops and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Well, how did I do? Please review and tell me how I did, and if there's anything I can improve on in the next chapter. And please be honest. Thank you!<p>

-CG96


	3. Chapter 3

Ahoj vsichni! (That means "Hey everyone!" in Czech. I'm doing a project on the Czech Republic so…yeah.) I wanted to give a shout-out to **happydreamer**_, _**Fox Scarlen**_, _and **BornAgainINChrist **for the wonderful reviews. I cherish all of them!:D

Now, onto chapter 3!

I don't own WordGirl.

* * *

><p>As I soared through the sky on my way to the bank, I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to meet that girl again. <em>Maybe this time I'll get some answers. Why did she call me Amara? Why did she run off like that? Why was she robbing the jewelry store? Does she know about my powers?<em>

That was when I realized something: my powers had returned, and were working perfectly!

"Hmm. Must have been how tired I was..." I pondered.

As I neared the bank, the piercing sound of the alarm became clearer and clearer. I zoomed into the bank, expecting to find that girl again…

"Hold it right there-Butcher?"

The Butcher turned around. "Oh, hey WordGirl. What gives? You sound like you were expecting someone else. You know I always robberize the bank on Tuesdays."

I smacked my hand on my forehead. _Duh!_

"Right, right, and the word is _rob_, not 'robberize.'" I corrected.

I looked around. _No sign of her._ I turned my attention back to the Butcher.

"So, Butcher. Ready to duke it out, like always?"

"Quick question. Where's your koala sidekick?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. _This again? REALLY?_ I could feel the tension rising…

"Huggy. is. a. MONKEY! _Not_ a koala! _Not_ a rat! _Not_ an aardvark! He's a _monkey_! _Why_ can't people accept that?" I bellowed.

_Wow._ I even surprised _myself_ at that outburst. That came out a _bit_ harsher than it was supposed to. I mean, I was tired of everyone calling him everything _but_ a monkey, and I was defending Huggy, but this _is_ the Butcher we're talking about. He's lucky to get the word _bank _right.

"I'm sorry. That came out-"

"Um, 'scuse me, WordGirl? I don't know if you know this, but…..your eyes were sorta….glowering just a few seconds ago." he explained, a bit of fear evident in his voice.

I gasped. I knew what he was talking about.

"You mean glowing?" I asked anxiously. "To glow means to shine brightly."

"Yeah! That's it! Your eyes were glowing-like they are now!" the Butcher suddenly exclaimed.

It must have been true. I could somehow feel the light from my eyes.

_Okay, Becky. Calm down. Remember what you did last time._ I closed my eyes. I concentrated on calm, soothing thoughts. I even defined a word or two. After about thirty seconds, I opened my eyes. To my delight, I feel that the light from my eyes had disappeared.

"Better?" I asked the Butcher.

"Much. _Pastrami attack!_" he called out without warning.

I easily dodged the first and second attacks, but I wasn't so lucky on the third one. Before I knew it, I was covered in meat. I broke free a few seconds later. I wished Huggy was here. It was much easier battling the Butcher with him at my side.

"Not bad, WordGirl, considering your hairy sidekick isn't here." the Butcher remarked.

I sighed. "Close enough."_  
><em>

"_Sausage cyclone!_" he bellowed.

_Time for round two._ I punched away the meat with ease. This battle was getting easier and easier…

So I thought.

"Wait, what's going on? What's _happening_ to me?" I cried.

I could feel my super-strength starting to leave me, but the sausages kept throwing themselves against me. I began getting weaker…and weaker…

"Must…keep…_FIGHTING_!" I shouted.

But my persistence was in vain. I eventually surrendered, letting the meat engulf me completely. I _hated_ this feeling. The Butcher was about to get away with the city's money, and all I could do was just sit there and let it happen.

_No. I can't. I won't._

I _had_ to get out of there somehow. I started to concentrate all my energy (or what was left of it) on my super-strength. _Come on! Come on! Just this once!_

I began to feel some of my energy returning, but not enough to break free. Meanwhile the Butcher was getting away! _I can't let him get away! I'm WordGirl! I cannot, and WILL not, fail._

This wasn't just about the Butcher anymore. It was about me being able to protect the city that depended on me, and I _wasn't_ ready to let them down just yet.

I could feel my eyes begin to glow. An adrenaline inside me I never knew I had started to kick in. I let it build. I let it build so much that it only took three little words to set it free.

"Let. Me. _OUT!_" I shouted with all my strength.

I used every ounce of energy I had. I pushed and pushed against the ever-weakening wall of meat. I could feel the walls crumbling. "Don't give up, WordGirl!" I told myself. "You've got this!"

I began to punch the walls as hard as I could, until, eventually…the walls caved in.

I quickly flew out. "I…I did it! I did it! I _really_ did it!" I shouted happily.

I didn't have much time to celebrate, though. I still had to catch the Butcher. He was almost out the door, arms loaded with cash.

"Stop right there, Butcher! I still have a bone to pick with you." I shouted as I hovered over him. I chuckled at my last comment. "That was actually pretty good, if I do say so myself."

He just stared blankly at me.

"Get it? _Bone_? As in _meat_? _Bone_ to pick?" I asked, hoping he would get it.

Nothing.

"Never mind." I said, giving up.

"Okay, so…are we gonna battle or what?" he asked.

"Ready when you are!" I challenged.

In my heart, I knew I wasn't.

The Butcher dropped the bags of loot and got in a battle stance. I landed on the ground and did the same. I could feel my powers weakening again, but I ignored it. _Stay strong, Becky. Stay strong…_

"_Pot roast attack!_" he bellowed.

I did a fair job of dodging the flying meat. I was hit by a couple, but was otherwise unscathed. Evading the meat had taken up a lot of my energy, though. I couldn't keep this up for much longer…

"_Roasts of fury!_" he cried.

I used my cape to protect me the best I could. Fortunately, I didn't get buried this time, but I was out of energy. When he finally stopped firing meat at me, I dropped to my knees, my head hung low. I couldn't fight anymore.

"Well, WordGirl. It seems you have been defeaterated by me, the Butcher." he gloated.

I didn't even have the strength to correct him.

"I….won't…..give….up." I spat out between heavy breaths.

"Really, then. Okay. This trappified you once, it'll trappify you again."

I growled inwardly. I knew there was nothing I could do, so I stuck my hands out to cover my face, and closed my eyes.

"_Sausage cyclone!_" he yelled.

I locked my arms. Every muscle in my body tightened. I squinted my eyes shut, waiting for the impact…and waiting…and waiting…

_Nothing happened._

I opened my eyes. I wasn't covered in sausage! _But…how?_

I looked around, and my eyes quickly fell on the Butcher standing before me…covered in his own sausage!

"But I…but you…how did…you…_what?_" I stuttered.

The Butcher just stared at me, too shocked to speak.

I shakily stood up and walked over to him. When he saw me coming, he tried to break free, but to no avail. He looked…_scared_.

"What did I do?" I asked finally.

The Butcher didn't speak.

"Please. Tell me." I said, trying to keep my cool. "I need to know what happened."

Eventually, he spoke.

"You…you created some-some sorta defense shield thing t-that reflected all my meat back towards me." he explained.

I stood there, dumbfounded. _Could that be true? Could I really have created a defense shield? That was only something a comic book superhero could do._

My mind was swimming with questions. Unfortunately, I would have to wait until later to sort everything out. I could hear the police sirens coming from down the street.

"Thank you." I said to the Butcher.

He merely nodded. I leaned on the wall to regain my balance, then ran out the door.

"Wow, what a battle." I said to myself.

"There she is!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around. It was the media. I did _not_ need this right now_._ I ran into an alleyway between two buildings and returned to my human form.

I watched as the media all ran by me without giving me a second glance. When I was sure they were gone, I began my walk back to school, which was only about a mile.

Now that I was alone, I could think. A _defense_ shield? _Really? I didn't see it happen though. I had my eyes closed like a coward-_

_Don't be so hard on yourself._

I stopped in my tracks. _There was that voice again!_ That was _another_ thing I didn't understand. _Was it just my conscience? Was it my subconscious self trying to make me feel better?_

I started walking again. The school was in viewing distance. I looked at my watch. When I saw the time, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Eleven-thirty! I've missed three periods!" I shouted.

I immediately started running. When I got to the entrance, I pulled at the doors, expecting them to be locked. They flew open easily, much to my surprise, making banging sounds as they hit the walls. _Well, if someone didn't already know I was here, they do now._

I cautiously walked through the halls_. No one had seen me! I might actually be able to-_

"Welcome back, Miss Botsford."

A chill went up my spine. I turned around. Sure enough, there was Mrs. Holloway standing next to the now-locked doors, key in hand.

_That was why the doors were unlocked! She was expecting me._

"M-M-Mrs. Holloway, I-I can explain-"

"I'm sure you can…in the office…_now!_" she commanded.

I walked with her down to the principal's office. I was scared. This was my first ever office referral. She beckoned me to sit down.

"Stay." she commanded as if I was a dog.

I wasn't going anywhere.

She left the room. I could see her talking to two silhouettes. _Gosh I hope those aren't my parents!_

Mrs. Holloway re-entered the room with both adults trailing behind. When I finally saw their identities, I cringed. It was none other than Mom and Dad themselves.

"Rebecca Louise Botsford! You are in _so much trouble!_"

_Great. I jinxed it._

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Did you like it? I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week. Until then,<p>

-CG96


	4. Chapter 4

Hi y'all!

Here's chapter 4! Please review and tell me what you think!

I'd also like to give a shout-out to an anonymous reviewer for the nice review.

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Miss Turner and Cornelia.

* * *

><p>I stared in fear at the three authorities standing over me. I knew I really pushed it this time. <em>Three hours?<em> _Who wouldn't have noticed I was gone?_

"What were you _thinking_, ditching school like that? I'm _very_ disappointed in you, young lady." Dad lectured.

I looked down. What could I say? _I'm sorry mom and dad but I was out saving the city. _

"I…I…you're right. I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry. I deserve whatever punishment I get." I said without meeting their eyes.

There was silence for a while. _Had that been enough?_

The elderly, gray-haired woman eyed me with interest. "I'm glad you have the nobility to apologize instead of making up one of your excuses, but there still is the matter of why you skipped the first three periods of school. That is completely unacceptable, and you know that." she replied, her tone a bit softer than it was before.

I needed time to think, but I had _no_ idea how I could stall them.

"Uh…shouldn't this be discussed at…that parent-teacher conference you wanted to set up?" I asked, cringing inside. I immediately regretted confessing that.

"Parent-teacher conference!" Mom and Dad yelled in unison.

"I was going to tell you…"

I heard the loud, familiar noise of the school bell cut me off, followed by the opening and slamming of the hall lockers.

Mrs. Holloway looked out the office window, then back to me. "Miss Botsford, I have Calculus to teach this upcoming period, so I currently do not have the time to discuss your school behavior."

I slowly exhaled a subconscious breath I was holding.

"But I will still need you and your parents to stay after school on Friday at 3:30 for a parent-teacher conference." she finished.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." I replied as I began to stand up.

"Oh, Becky!" my mom called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"No hanging out with your friends today after school. You are to come right home, you understand? We will talk more there." Mom explained, clearly not happy. But who could blame her? I'd be doing the same thing if I were in her shoes.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied as I walked out the door.

"Oh, and Becky! One more thing." Mom called again, this time in a softer tone.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Have a good day, pumpkin pie!" she yelled, oblivious to the stares everyone was giving me.

The stares eventually turned into smiles, then to giggles, then to full blown-out laughter. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh, grow up, people." I muttered under my breath.

I breathed a heavy sigh as I began the long, humiliating walk to my locker.

* * *

><p>"Becky! Where <em>were<em> you?" Violet greeted me with concern as I walked into Chemistry.

"Hey, Violet. I…had a dentist appointment." I lied.

"Really? What happened?" Violet asked.

"Well…they…they looked at my teeth and…said they were healthy. Nothing special." I replied.

My stomach began to churn. _I wish I could have told her the real reason I was gone. Maybe someday, I will…_

"Becky! You're back! Where did you go?" Scoops called to me.

"I went to the dentist. Sorry I worried you guys." I apologized.

A few seconds later, the bell rang and everyone took their seats, mine being between Violet and Scoops. We all waited for Miss Turner, our Chemistry teacher, to begin speaking.

"Alrightie! Today we're going to be doing a Chemistry experiment. I will be picking your partners." she explained in her Mexican accent. She held out the hat for all to see.

I cringed. I mean, it wasn't abnormal for Miss Turner to choose our partners, but I've always had the worst luck with partners. I've been paired with either Victoria Best or Tobey all year, and they always want to do all the work. Most people wouldn't mind, but I think experiments are kind of fun and I want to participate. Besides, Miss Turner gives participation grades, and the past three times, I've gotten a zero.

"Victoria, you're with Eileen." she announced.

"Aww, man! _Why_ can't I work alone? I'm the _best_ at experiments." Victoria argued.

"Because with experiments, you always need a partner, you know that."Miss Turner retorted.

Victoria sank into her seat, arms folded, scowl on her face.

Miss Turner went back to choosing names. "Todd, you're with Hunter."

Scoops rolled his eyes. "It's Scoops."

I felt kind of excited. _Maybe Violet and I could be partners!_ We haven't been partners for anything since Zachary Zaney's Chocolate Factory field trip in fifth grade.

"Violet, you'll be with…" Miss Turner squinted to read the letters.

I held my breath. _Please, please, please…_

"…Cornelia."

_No!_

I watched as they high-fived each other. Cornelia and Violet have become really good friends. They looked as if they'd been friends forever. Being her best friend, I was jealous, but I couldn't blame Violet for wanting to hang out with someone else. I was always ditching her to fight some bad guy. She couldn't just sit around all day and wait for me to may or may not show up.

"And Becky, you'll be with Tobey." Miss Turner finished.

"_Again._ Why _me?_" I added under my breath.

"Just so you know, I'm not happy about this either, so pipe down, for once!" Tobey whispered behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "_Pipe down?_ What are you, _thirty?_" I retorted.

"Becky, calling names isn't very appropriate behavior for a sophomore, Dear." Miss Turner reprimanded.

"_Calling names?_ What are you, _three?"_ Tobey remarked.

I groaned. "I just can't win today, can I?"

* * *

><p>"First, pour the green liquid into the purple liquid." Miss Turner instructed after everything was set up.<p>

As I reached for the green potion, Tobey, as usual, smacked my hand away and poured it in himself. I watched as the two condiments combusted and gray clouds began to fill up the room.

"I could have done that." I commented.

"You sure about that?" Tobey retorted.

"What you have just seen is a chemical reaction between two completely different formulas." Miss Turner explained.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already. That's why it went _kaboom!_" I said loud enough so only a few people around me could hear.

I slightly waved my arms to simulate an explosion. A few people started giggling at my animation. They suddenly stopped chuckling when my right arm hit a blue potion and knocked it over…and into the main beaker! I watched in horror as the condiments began to bubble.

"Oh, no. Oh no-no-no-no!" I began to panic.

Miss Turner noticed my panicked expression and began to walk in my direction.

"What's wrong, Becky?" Miss Turner asked with concern.

"I-"

"Miss Turner, Becky here was simply mocking your instructions, and knocked this blue liquid into our main beaker." Tobey explained before I could get a word in edgewise.

"Is this true, Becky?" she asked me, a bit angry.

"Well...yes, but it was just a joke! I didn't mean any harm, honestly!" I clarified.

"We'll discuss this more later. I want you and Tobey to stay after class. As for now, _hit the decks everyone_!" Miss Turner shouted.

We all got under our desks and covered our heads. Tobey and I hid with Victoria and Eileen. _Way to go, Becky. This is the last thing you need._

I heard a brief explosion coming from our table. Thick, black smoke filled the air as what looked like ashes rained down on the room.

As everyone began to come out of hiding, I looked over at Tobey, who was just staring at me, or more specifically, my left arm. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Uh…Tobey? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Are _you_ okay?" Tobey replied. There was something different about his tone of voice. What was it…_concern?_ No, it couldn't be. As far as I knew, Tobey has never been kind or considerate to anyone's feelings.

"Uh…_yeah_. Why _wouldn't_ I be? And why do you care, anyway?" I asked defensively.

He simply pointed to my arm, revealing a thin, long scrape and an ugly bruise the size of a small fruit. _Must have been from that battle, but I never get bruises…_

I had to admit, it looked pretty bad. "Oh, _that?_ I…was running really fast this morning...and I tripped…and I fell on my arm…on a very sharp piece of concrete." I lied.

Tobey didn't look convinced. He just stared at me, one eyebrow raised. _  
><em>

"You don't believe me? Fine—ehuh! Ehuh-ehuh!" I began to cough, and I couldn't stop.

Before long I was coughing uncontrollably. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. My lungs were tightening. _I can't breathe!_

I looked at Tobey, who was trying to get Miss Turner's attention. _Great. What did I do now?_

I was shocked at what he said next.

"Miss Turner! Something's wrong with Becky!"

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Please review and let me know if you like it, and if there are things I can do to improve my story. As always, thank you for reading!:)<p>

-CG96


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

Here's Chapter 5! I want to give a shout-out to **crazytomboy78, BornAgainINChrist, **and **happydreamer** for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate them all!:)

Anyways, on to the story!

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Linda, Aiden, and Miss Turner.

* * *

><p>Miss Turner looked in my direction with concern in her eyes. When she saw my coughing fit, she quickly hurried over to me.<p>

"Becky, are you okay?" she asked.

I stared at her. _Are you blind?_

"Can't…breathe…help…me…" I said between coughs.

Not enough air was getting into my lungs. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. _What's happening to me? Why can't I breathe?_ I was beginning to black out…

"Someone call 9-1-1!" was the last thing I heard before the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Becky…Becky…can you hear me?" I heard a fuzzy voice that resembled Miss Turner's call out in desperation.<p>

I was taking in big gulps of air when I opened my eyes. I was on the floor in the hallway. My entire class was standing over me. _Why were they all staring?_ The memories of the chemistry experiment gone wrong came flooding back. I remember the coughing fit, and not being able to breathe, then, nothing. I must have passed out.

"How long was I out?" I asked in a much hoarser voice than I remembered.

"You were out for a good ten minutes. The ambulance is on their way." Miss Turner explained.

"Shouldn't the ambulance have been here by now?" I asked, shocked I already wasn't on a gurney on my way to the emergency room.

My question was answered when I began to hear the sounds of a siren clearer and clearer.

"Well, it's here now." I remarked.

"What's here? I don't hear anything." Miss Turner replied.

I paused, quickly catching myself.

"Nothing. I must be hearing things." I said with a chuckle.

There was a lull in the room for a few minutes, until the sounds of the ambulance sirens broke the silence. _This _time the sound was coming from right outside the school.

"Stay here." Miss Turner told everyone as she left to greet the paramedics.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or embarrassed.

My eyes grew wide as two paramedics rushed to my side, one was a woman holding an oxygen mask. The other was a man pushing a gurney. Miss Turner was trailing behind.

"What's her name?" the man asked.

"Becky Botsford." Miss Turner replied.

"How long was she out?" the woman asked as she put an oxygen mask on me.

"About ten minutes. She just woke up a few minutes ago." Miss Turner explained.

"Do you know if there was anything that could have caused her to pass out?" the man asked.

"Well, we were doing a chemistry experiment, and Becky knocked over a potion into a main beaker which caused it to explode. She started coughing uncontrollably a bit after that, said she couldn't breathe, and blacked out." Miss Turner replied.

The woman then went on to check my pulse and blood pressure.

The woman nodded. "Her vital signs are currently stable. We're going to need some samples from the experiment. She might have had a reaction to the particles in the air after the explosion."

I began to weakly try to sit up. The woman saw me do this and bent down to look at me at eye level. She gave me a small smile, trying to cheer me up.

"Hi, Becky. My name's Linda. That's Aiden over there." Linda pointed to Aiden, who gave me a small wave. "We're going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess." I whispered.

"Do you have any allergies?" Linda asked softly.

"Not that I know of." I replied.

She took out a notepad and pen and wrote down my answer.

"No allergies…okay. When you were coughing, did you actually _feel_ like you couldn't breathe, or was it just the coughing?"

"Now that I think about it, maybe it was a little bit of both, but mostly I felt like I couldn't breathe." I answered.

Again she took out her notepad and wrote down what I said.

"Okay…little bit of both. Now, are you adopted?" Linda asked.

Normally, that wouldn't be a hard question to answer, but for me, it kind of was. I wasn't just an orphan, I was an _alien_ orphan, and there was no one to talk to about it. Well, there was Huggy, but…it's different. Besides, no one besides my family and Huggy knew I was adopted, not even my best friends. And it could lead to people figuring out I wasn't human.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked a bit defensively.

"Well, your parents may not have all the answers to your personal background, including your medical background, so it may not be a genetic allergy. So, are you adopted?" Linda asked again.

I sighed. _Well, looks like the truth's about to come out._

"Yes, I am." I replied quietly.

I could hear surprised gasps coming from all around me. I looked at everyone, especially my two best friends. They just stared at me, just like everyone else. _They must think I don't trust them! In a way, I don't…with everything._

Linda looked unfazed by the reaction and simply recorded my answer.

"Okay. Becky, can you stand?" she asked.

I tried to stand up, but instantly felt dizzy and settled back down. I was still very weak, from what I could tell.

"Aiden, could you come here and place Becky on the gurney?" Linda asked.

Aiden gently picked me up and set me on the gurney. I felt a slight jerk as I was being pulled outside into the back of the ambulance.

As I looked back at everyone, I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, or to be more specific, some_one_.

Mrs. Holloway was there the entire time.

I don't know what it was, but the way she looked at me gave me chills, as if she could see right through me, as if she understood me. As if—

"Becky, are you alright?" Aiden asked.

I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Just as they were about to close the car doors, I saw a familiar car pull up. I lifted my head slightly to get a better view. It was my parents, second time today. But wait, there's more! Call now and we'll throw in your brother, T.J., absolutely _free._

"Where _is _she? _Where's my baby?_" Mom cried as she stepped out of the car.

I groaned, slowly laying my head back down. _Great. More paranoia. Just what the doctor ordered._

"Calm down, Mrs. Botsford…" Linda and Aiden began to reassure Mom that I was going to be okay, but I didn't catch the end of it. In fact, I could barely hear the rumbling of the ambulance engine now. Everything seemed to be getting quieter. _What's wrong with my hearing? _

"Calm down, Becky. You'll be fine." I said to myself, but I couldn't hear what I said, yet I was sure I was talking normally. I began to feel scared and overwhelmed. _Was I going deaf?_

Before I knew it, I began to scream.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF TALK! HELP ME! HELP ME PLE-HE-HEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP ME-HE!" I screamed, tears falling freely down my face.

Linda, Aiden, and my parents quickly piled into the emergency vehicle. Mom was still crying, and Dad was trying to comfort her.

Linda was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand her.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I wailed.

Linda began to speak to Aiden. I tried to read her lips, but only caught a few pieces.

"Aiden…on…siren…she…that."

Aiden quickly went to the front of the vehicle, and Linda walked over to me.

"_Can you hear that?"_ she asked, I interpreted.

"NO! I CAN'T! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" I continued to scream. I could feel my eyes begin to heat up. _No! Not here!_ I shut my eyes as tight as I could and continued to meaninglessly scream.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my arm along with a gradually growing calming sensation.

I stopped screaming opened my eyes, which fortunately didn't glow. I looked to my left and saw Aiden holding a shot. It was most likely a sedative because I began to feel dazed and disoriented. _This is it. I give up. I'm tired of fighting._

Not knowing what else to do, I closed my eyes and let the sedative take over…

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I'll probably have another chapter up either this weekend or sometime next week. Please review! And thank you for reading!:D<p>

-CG96


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!

Chapter 6 is UP! I'd like to give a shout-out to **happydreamer, Fox Scarlen,** and **BornAgainINChrist** for your fantastic reviews. You guys are amazing!:)

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Dana Blackburn.

* * *

><p>I struggled to open my eyes due to the blinding light above me. My eyes flickered a few times before they grew accustomed to my new surroundings. I looked around. I instantly knew I was in a hospital. Mom, Dad, and T.J. were sitting in chairs next to me. Mom and Dad were looking at old pictures, most likely of me, while T.J. was playing his new game called "Revenge of the Mummies" on his game console. Huggy wasn't there, which made me a little worried.<p>

"M-Mom?" I asked weakly.

She instantly looked up at the sound of my voice. When she saw me, her smile was the biggest I'd ever seen. She jumped out of her seat and hugged me. Dad did the same.

"Becky! You're awake! Tim, get a doctor!" Mom cried.

_Oh great._ I was _not _okay with doctors. Doctors were a threat to my secret identity, and could even figure out I wasn't human.

When Dad left, Mom instantly went back to examining me.

"Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?" she asked.

She suddenly stopped rambling and stared at me. I could see new tears begin to form in her already pink eyes.

"You can't hear me…can you?" Mom asked, suddenly crestfallen.

That was when I realized something amazing: I could hear_ every word_ she said. My hearing had come back! Now it was _my_ turn to smile.

"Yes…I can. Yes! Yes! I can hear _everything!_" I screamed and cried. I hugged my mom so tight, I thought she couldn't breathe. She hugged me just as tight.

I knew I would _never _take my super-hearing or regular hearing for granted again!

Mom turned over to T.J. "T.J.! Isn't this _incredible?_ Your sister can hear again!"

"She lost her hearing?" T.J. asked, confused.

A harsh silence quickly overtook the room. _Did I hear right? Had T.J. really been that out of it?_ I was angry, but not _nearly_ as angry as Mom was. She looked scary, and she hadn't even begun to _talk_ yet.

"Have you not been paying _any_ attention a_t all_ to what's been going on? Didn't you _listen_ when I told you what happened to Becky? Did you even notice we are in a _hospital?_ Or were you too focused on your video game to care? You have been _so_ addicted to that game lately that you haven't paid attention to _anything!_ Your grades are dropping, your chores are lacking...you have been _very_ irresponsible!" Mom lectured.

T.J. wasn't even listening anymore. He had turned his attention back to his game.

"Timothy Allen Botsford! _Look_ at me while I'm talking, Young Man!" Mom shouted.

T.J. looked up. "Can it wait? I'm at a very critical stage in level twenty-six."

"Whoa." I couldn't believe T.J. blew her off like that.

Mom was even angrier now. She looked at T.J., then at the game, then back at T.J. Before he could protest, Mom swiped the game from him, leaving T.J. to gawk in horror.

"_Mom!_ What are you _doing?_ I was just about to beat the Alpha Mummy!" T.J. panicked.

"T.J. Botsford, from now until summer vacation, you are grounded from _all_ video game consoles."

T.J. looked as if Mom had punched him in the stomach.

"But…but…but…you _can't!_ It's _mine!_" he argued.

"Not anymore, it isn't. And don't even _think_ to ask for a cell phone, because if you had one, I'd take that, too." Mom replied.

"But…but…"

"_Enough._ Do you want me to keep it until next Christmas?"

T.J. simply looked down. I could see his hands were shaking. _All this over some stupid video game?_

I suddenly realized that Mom was holding my hand. I tried to squeeze it, but I realized something awful.

I couldn't.

In fact, I'd been so focused on being able to hear again, I hadn't realized that I couldn't feel my hands at all. Not even my _super-strength_ was enough to budge my hands from their curled up positions.

I had a small panic attack. This was my wackiest power malfunction yet. _If my bones were being effected, what could be next? My muscles? My brain? Could my hair start to fall out? _

I took deep breaths and tried to be as calm as I could. My entire focus was on trying to open and close my hands. _Open…close…open…close…_

I discretely tried to flex my fingers. To my shock and dismay, they didn't move a millimeter. I could feel the beads of sweat begin to roll down my face. My brain instinctively began defining words to help calm me down.

I instantly felt much better, and to my relief, my hands were becoming tingly. The feeling of my hands was finally beginning to return!

I sighed with relief. _Everything was under control… _

"Becky! The doctor's here!"

…_until now. _

"Becky, this is Doctor Dana Blackburn. Dana, meet my daughter, Becky." Dad introduced.

Dana looked young, around mid-twenties. She had red hair and brown eyes, with freckles all over her face. She wore a classic white doctor's coat with black heels.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Becky." she gave me a warm smile. Dana seemed nice, but she was still a doctor, and in _my_ case, doctors couldn't be trusted.

She extended out her hand for a handshake, but I didn't move. My hand was still a bit numb. After a few seconds, she awkwardly contracted her hand back into her pocket.

"Okay then…Becky, you said you could hear perfectly fine when you regained consciousness?" Dana asked.

"Yes." I replied monotonously.

Like Linda had done, Dana wrote down my answer on a clipboard.

"Was your hearing fuzzy or faint at all?"

"No. It was clear."

Again, she wrote down my answer.

"Just to be sure that her hearing has returned, I'm going to take her to get a hearing evaluation. Becky, will you please come with me?" she asked as if I were a kid.

"Sure."

We walked out of the room down a long corridor until we got to a dim room at the end of the hall. We stepped inside and she beckoned me to put on a pair of bicolored headphones. I fumbled with the headphones a bit with my still partially numb hands before finally getting them onto my head.

"Okay, Becky. I'm going to test your hearing."

_Yeah, I kind of figured that out._

"When you hear something, raise your hand, okay?" Dana explained.

"Okay." I replied.

I heard the click of the machine, followed by a series of low "beep" sounds. I raised my hand each time the machine emitted a sound. I wasn't worried. I heard everything loud and clear.

"Well, your hearing seems to be normal. It truly is a _miracle_, Becky. Do you realize how _special_ you are?"

I smiled inwardly. _You don't know the half of it._

We walked back to my room where my parents were eagerly awaiting the results. They stood up at our arrival. A brief lull suddenly came over the room. Mom was the first to speak.

"So…how is she?"

"Becky's hearing is completely normal." Dana said with a smile.

At that statement, Mom cuffed her hands over her mouth and began to bawl. We all fell into a group hug…well, everyone but T.J., who was still steamed about his punishment.

"Becky…you are a living _miracle._" Mom whispered into my hair.

_Miracle…_that word sounded so special…like it _belonged_ to me…

"Thank you _so_ much, Dana." Mom breathed.

"No problem." Dana replied as we headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"We should celebrate Becky's miraculous recovery!" Dad suggested as we piled in the car.<p>

"Great idea, Tim!" Mom replied.

"Um, shouldn't we pick up my homework, first?" I asked, a bit worried. My teachers were already ticked off because I was always late; I didn't want them to lecture me about falling behind as well.

"Oh, Becky! You _worry_ too much. We'll pick it up tomorrow. Your teachers will understand." Mom responded.

"Have you _forgotten?_ I have a parent-teacher_ conference_ on Friday. I don't want to add missing homework to the list of things I need to improve on." I talked back.

"Oh, Tim…Becky does have a point. Head to the school." Mom commanded sadly.

"You got it, Honey."

I looked at my watch. It was seven-thirty. A small smile began to creep onto my face. _At least no one would be there to hound me with questions about my past._

As Dad pulled into the parking lot, I looked out my window to see Scoops and Violet just leaving the school.

"Mom, can I go say hi to Violet and Scoops?" I asked.

"Sure, Sweetie. We'll get your homework." Mom replied.

I smiled gratefully at her as I jumped out of the car. I raced towards the couple at an attempt to catch up with them.

"Violet! Scoops! Wait up!" I called.

Violet was the first to turn around. "Becky? It's Becky! Scoops, look! Becky's back!"

I ran over to my two best friends and they greeted me with a hug. I was so excited. I wanted to tell them everything that happened today. Well..._almost_ everything.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did they give you a shot? Did they operate?" Violet began to fill my head with questions.

"Well…I…actually—"

"Becky! It's time to go!" I heard my mom call. _Wow. That was fast._

"You can call us." Scoops replied. "Besides, I want a full interview. I'm going to put your story in _The Big City Times_."

"Thanks for the offer, Scoops, but I don't want a pity story, especially now." I replied. "I'll still call you, though."

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind. See you tomorrow, Beckster!" Scoops shouted.

"Don't call me that."

"Bye, Becky!" Violet cried in a small voice.

"Bye, Violet! Bye, Scoops!" I called back as I made my way to the car.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to get this chapter posted. I'll try not to take as long next time. Thanks for reading!:D<p>

-CG96


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys!

Chapter 7 is DONE! I'd like to thank **happydreamer** and **BornAgainINChrist** for your rockin' reviews! You guys keep me motivated!:D

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Bob and Larry.

* * *

><p>"But <em>Mom<em>, I'll do extra chores, I'll get better grades, and I'll even help out around the community. Can I _please_ have my game now?" T.J. bargained as we walked into our living room.

"I'll be happy if you complete your _regular_ chores," Mom replied. "and if you keep up this charade, you'll be grounded until you graduate…from _college_."

T.J. immediately stopped talking.

"Wow T.J. Thirteen going on _seven?_" I teased.

"Becky, that's enough." Dad scolded.

An awkward silence briefly took over the room.

"Well…if no one needs me for anything, I'll just head up to my room and call it a day." I smiled as I ran up the stairs before anyone could protest. _Maybe they forgot about that talk they were supposed to have with me._

"Becky! Could you come down here for a second? We still need to talk to you!" Mom called.

I groaned. _I have got to stop jinxing things._

I ran back down the stairs to find my parents both sitting on the couch waiting for me. Neither of them were smiling, but they didn't look angry. Mom beckoned me to sit down next to her. As soon as I was seated, Mom began talking.

"With all the traumatic things that happened today, we're not going to lecture you. We just want to know why you skipped school and where you went." Mom explained with a hint of worry in her expression.

"I…um…"

I looked down, appearing that I was remorseful for my actions, but on the inside, I was thinking of a lie I could use. I thought about today's events. _I was late to school, I battled the Butcher, I passed out and was sent to the hospital, my eyes glowed…My eyes glowed! _That gave me an idea.

"I…went out to buy some really neat contacts that make your eyes glow. Everyone was talking about how great they are, so I wanted to see for myself. They're really expensive, and they were only on sale until this morning. I wasn't planning on taking that long, but there was a longer line than I expected. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have skipped school like that. I learned my lesson." I explained, slightly rambling at the end.

"And how would you say you learned your lesson?" Dad asked.

"Well, on the back of the box, there was a warning: your eye color—even your eye sight—could be effected by wearing them. A few minutes after I put them on, my eyes began to turn red, so I took them off. It was a waste of hard-earned money." I finished.

"Funny, because I've never heard of anything quite like them. Certainly if they were _that_ popular, at the very least _someone_ would have told me about them." Mom asked, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Better yet, show us these 'glowing' contacts." Dad asked equally as sarcastic.

"I don't have them. I threw them out to get rid of the evidence." I replied.

There was a brief lull in the conversation. I waited to see if they accepted my lies as the truth.

"Becky…this isn't you. You're a good student who always tries her best. Now, I think there's a little more—"

"I thought you said you weren't going to lecture me." I talked back.

Mom expression instantly changed from worry to anger.

"I am your _mother._ I can lecture you if I _want_ to. You do _not_ talk back to me like that, Young Lady."

"I'm sorry." I lied. I could tell by her last sentence that she was getting close to my secret, even if she didn't know what it was.

"Just go to your room! I don't want to see your face again tonight. I'm too angry with you!" Mom bellowed.

I jumped up right away and began running to the stairs. I knew it wasn't just my backtalk that set her off. She was stressed, and it only took one little thing to set her off. _Maybe we have more in common than I thought._

As I walked up the stairs, I heard the click of the television as it began to wake up from its twelve-hour sleep. I hid behind the wall of the staircase and listened in on the news.

"New powers? That's what many in Fair City think about our plucky teen superhero, WordGirl. Sources report that she created some sort of red wall to protect herself from the Butcher's attack at the bank just this morning. Witnesses also report that her eyes give off a faint red glow right before she uses her new abilities. Back to you, Bob."

"Thanks, Larry. To add to the Lexicon excitement, some citizens believe yet _another_ Lexiconian roams the streets of Fair City, but it seems that _this_ alien is a hardened criminal. The Lexiconian was seen in a brief battle with WordGirl at the jewelry store shortly after our hero arrived on the scene. It is unknown if anything was actually stolen, but if you have _any_ information about this person, you are asked to call police. The Lexiconian is normally seen wearing a black catsuit with a headmask covering all facial features but the eyes. Back to you, Larry."

"Thanks, Bob. This has been a Fair City News special report."

I clapped my hand over my mouth. _Another Lexiconian?_ _Could it be true? Does she know anything about my past?_ My mind was swimming with questions. _She called me Amara…_

"Becky! Why are you hiding on the staircase listening to the TV? You're supposed to be in your room!" T.J. suddenly exclaimed from behind me loud enough so Mom and Dad could hear.

I glared at T.J., who smirked in response. Dad got up from the couch and glared at both of us.

"Becky! T.J.! Go to your rooms!" Dad shouted.

"Wow, Becky. Sixteen going on _ten?_" T.J. mocked as we headed up the stairs.

I growled at him. I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door as hard as I could. Well, as hard as my_ regular_ strength could.

I slid down the back of my door and began to cry. _It was so much to handle! New powers, parent-teacher conferences, lies, another Lexiconian…_

"Eeep?" I heard a chirp come from my bed. I knew only one person who could make that sound.

I looked up and saw Huggy groggily waking up from a nap.

"Hey, Bob…_Bob!_" I exclaimed in anger.

"Eeep?" Bob chirped again.

"What's _wrong?_ Well, there was a robbery at the jewelry store this morning, I was late to school, I skipped three classes due to the Butcher's annual bank robbery, I have a parent-teacher conference on Friday, and that's not all. To put the cherry on top, there's a rumor going around that there's another Lexiconian in the city!" I cried.

I could feel my eyes glowing stronger than ever. Subconsciously, I pushed my hand forward and focused all my anger on my hand. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down, but before I could, I felt something leave my hand…something like…_energy._

I opened my eyes to find a charred pillow and a terrified Bob.

My muscles tightened, paralyzing me. "What…what did I do?"

"Eeep-eep-ep-eeep!" Bob squeaked quickly.

"Wait, so you're saying I sent out a laser beam and fried my pillow?" I clarified.

"Eep-eeep!"

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know I could do that. I can't believe I almost hit you!"

Everything suddenly went quiet. I decided to break the silence.

"Huggy, you're from Lexicon, like me. Do you know anything at all about my new powers?" I asked.

"Eeep-ep-eeep-eep-ep-eeep."

"So…_all_ Lexiconians get these powers at sixteen?"

"Eeep-eep, eep-ep-eep."

"That's all you know? Alright. Thank you." I smiled.

But my smile didn't last long. My super-hearing began to pick something up. I cuffed my hand against my ear to listen better.

_Heeelllp! Tobey's on a robot rampage! Is this the police station?_

"Good! Something I can take my remaining anger out on." I said to myself. "Huggy, we have to go. Mr. Know-It-All's at it again. Word—"

My phone began to ring. I stopped my transformation and looked at the caller ID. It was Violet and Scoops on three-way communication. I hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hey guys! Now's really not a good time. I'll call you back later, I promise. Bye!" I explained quickly before hanging up.

"Now, where were we? Word up!" I transformed in mid-air and began flying to the town square.

* * *

><p>"Ah, WordGirl. Looking as beautiful as ever, I see." Tobey flirted as I arrived.<p>

"Cut the act, Tobey. You know, I was actually stupid enough to think you might have given up your childish ways. Silly me." I retorted.

"Hmm…_childish_ you say? Why not adolescent? Or frivolous? Juvenile?"

"Alright. How about A: emotionally immature, B: self absorbed, C: egotistical, or D: All of the above." I replied with obvious sarcasm.

"You should be a comedian. You're just _that_ funny." Tobey replied just as sarcastically.

"Look, can we just get to the part where you yell 'Robots attack!' in your phony accent and I destroy your robots? I've had a pretty rough day."

"Your day wasn't nearly as rough as mine. No one showed up to my after-school club." Tobey explained, a bit depressed.

"Did it have anything to do with robots?"

"Yes…" his voice trailed off.

"There's your answer." I smirked.

"Whatever. I guess now would be the perfect time to introduce you to my latest creation. WordGirl, meet the TobeyBot 9000 2.0." Tobey presented, a wicked grin beginning to appear on his face.

Tobey pushed a button on his remote. Within seconds, a robot at least twelve stories tall hovered above me. I was a bit worried. This robot still looked like Tobey, but it definitely was built with a better material. Not a screw in sight.

"As you can see, the material is ten thousand times stronger than steel, so I doubt even _you_ can punch through it."

"When you're done trying to lower my self-esteem, let me know, okay?" I asked nonchalantly, examining my glove.

I zoomed forward in an attempt to knock over the robot, but I might as well have been crashing into a brick wall. I didn't let it discourage me, though. I was filled with ideas.

Ideas that would ultimately fail in the end.

I tried repeatedly punching it, sinking it, I even launched it into space! That robot still came back to haunt me.

I sat down on the roof of a nearby building with Huggy and began to strategize.

"Huggy, I can't seem to beat this thing! What am I going to do?" I told myself.

"Eeep-ep-eep!" Bob chirped.

"I don't know…from what I know, my new powers work best when I'm angry, and I'm more annoyed than angry."

"Eeep-eep-ep."

"You _what?_ _Why _did you use my toothbrush to clean your toenails?" I shouted.

Huggy's comment sparked a new adrenaline inside me. My eyes were starting to glow again. I could feel this new energy running through me. My confidence was returning. I was ready for battle.

I took off with Huggy and confronted the robot.

"Feel like giving up yet?" Tobey asked, a bit scared.

"Not even close." I halfheartedly replied.

I began to concentrate all my energy onto my hands. _Come on, Becky! You've done it once; you can do it again!_

"Well…it's now or never." I told Huggy.

I locked my hands in front of me, and pushed forward, letting my energy run straight towards the robot.

I watched as the red ball of energy impacted the robot, causing it to be electrically unstable and fall to the ground.

I gave a victory cry as I punched the air. "I did it! I really did it!"

_Congratulations! You know more than I thought._

"Thanks, Huggy." I replied.

"Eep-ep-eep."

"You didn't say anything? But I thought…"

Huggy interrupted me and pointed to Tobey, who was gawking at me, but not in a crushy way.

"You…you just…_why_ did you do that?" Tobey sounded more angry than surprised.

"I'm sorry. Were you expecting me to _fail?_" I replied.

"Do you even _realize_ what you've done? That robot is still functional, but due to your, whatever that was, I have absolutely _no_ control, even _with_ my remote!" he explained.

"Oh, no. What have I done?"

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!:)<p>

-CG96


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya!:)

Chapter 8 is COMPLETE! I want to thank **happydreamer** and **BornAgainINChrist** for your AWESOME AWESOME reviews! Your support means a LOT to me!:DDDDD

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own the OC (who's name is at the bottom author's note.)

* * *

><p>I stared in shock and horror as the now-rogue robot began to destroy everything in sight, and there was <em>nothing<em> I could do about it.

I turned to Tobey, who was pressing buttons on his remote.

"Well there's got to be _something_ you can do to shut that thing down! Otherwise…I don't even want to _think_ about what could happen to the city!" I shouted.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Just…give me a minute!" Tobey replied in a frustrated tone.

"We don't _have_ a min—"

"Got it!" he interrupted with a smirk.

"What is it? What can you do?" I asked.

"_Me?_ Nothing. _You_ have to fly up to the back of the robot's neck and press the 'override' button. I've already connected my remote to the robot's outputting signal. All you have to do is push the button."

"Okay."

I zoomed toward the robot at full speed. It somehow detected my presence and whacked me into a nearby billboard, where I let myself fall onto the roof of the building. As I recovered from my blow, I read the billboard that I was knocked into.

"The Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Convention Coming Friday!"

I shrieked with excitement. Ever since they cancelled the series, I always hoped they would bring it back somehow…

I shook the thought away as I remembered the reason I was here. I tried to stand up, but I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. _It's okay, Becky. It's just a bruise…just a bruise…_

I began to carefully take off when I realized something that made my whole body numb. I couldn't feel Huggy on my back anymore.

"Huggy? _Huggy?_ Where are you?" I cried out in desperation.

"Eep-ep-eeep." I heard a chirp from above.

I looked up. To my delight—and a bit of anger—I saw Huggy hanging by a thread on the top right corner of the billboard. I flew up as normal as I could and hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded with a smile.

As soon as he climbed on my back, I returned to the battle. I knew in my heart I couldn't beat the robot without my powers. Since I was still more annoyed than angry, I tried to make myself angry. I thought of the time T.J. broke Angel Face, the times I've missed several Pretty Princess episodes because of something like this, and I was still angry at Huggy for using my toothbrush to clean his toenails!

With all that, it was enough. My eyes were glowing, and I was ready to fight.

I charged headfirst and blasted the robot continuously with my laser things. After a while, I could see dents beginning to form in the robot's armor. I smiled. _My plan is working!_

When I was sure the robot was powerless, I concentrated all my energy into my last shot.

"This…is…_over!_" I shouted as I fired my final blow.

It was a bull's eye. I hit the robot square in the chest. A big hole could be seen where a dotted heart used to be.

"Stupid artificial intelligence." I added under my breath.

I looked at Tobey, who still had a worried look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You still haven't pressed the 'override' button, you know. If I were you, I would do so now. The robot will remain in sleep mode for ten more seconds." Tobey replied as calmly as possible.

"You mean it's _still_ functioning?"

My eyes went wide. Without hesitation, I raced toward the robot, hand outstretched, ready to take this pile of bolts down once and for all…only to be slapped away by a giant hand.

I flew backward, but quickly regained control. A sharp gasp escaped my lips as I realized I was too late. The robot had awakened and quickly headed for the suburban area of the city. I quietly followed it until it stopped at a small, white two-story house with a brown roof.

My eyes grew wide. "Wait a second…that's my _house_."

"Destroy Becky Botsford's house in forty-five seconds." The robot mumbled.

The robot raised its foot over the house as if it were about to crush it. I gasped in horror as its foot lowered each second. _Tobey _still _wants to destroy my house?_

I quickly raced back to the town square where Tobey was sitting on the edge of a building.

"Judging by your expression, you weren't successful." Tobey remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not now, Tobey! M-Becky Botsford's house is about to get crushed by your robot…_again_."

"It must have tapped into my 'Evil Scheme' files. I loaded all of my evil plans into that robot. I thought since it would be indestructible, it would be a good place to backup my information."

"Kind of like a computer…"I replied, building my train of thought.

"Exactly—Um, WordGirl? _Earth_ to WordGirl?" Tobey tried to get my attention.

"Is your computer hooked up to that robot?" I asked.

"Yes, but there wouldn't be enough time to get to my house and reprogram the robot, even _with_ your super speed. According to my calculations, you have less than twenty seconds before Becky's house gets destroyed."

It was right after he finished speaking that I heard a familiar car horn coming from the street. Claire McCallister appeared out of the vehicle, the all-too familiar scowl plastered on her face.

"I'll let your mother deal with you. Honestly, Tobey. When will you grow up?"

And with that, I made my way toward my house, hoping I wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"Destroy Becky Botsford's house in nine, eight, seven…" the robot began to count down.<p>

"_Eeep!_ Eeep-ep!" Huggy shrieked.

"There's no time to push the button now! I'll hold off the robot as long as I can. You have to try to press the button yourself."

"Eep-ep."

"Remember: our family is at stake here. We _can't_ let them down!" I encouraged as I threw Huggy onto the robot.

I went straight underneath the robot's gargantuan foot, ready to defend. I waited as the robot finished its countdown.

"…three…two…_one_."

The weight of the robot's crushing foot bared down with no mercy. I felt like I was trying to slow down a never-ending train. _I don't know how long I can keep this up!_

I took in a sharp breath as my super-hearing suddenly picked up voices from inside the house…or more specifically, my bedroom.

_Becky? Becky! Where are you? Tim, _where_ is she? Where's our daughter?_

Mom's panicked voice made me cringe with guilt, but there was no time to think about that now. I had to focus on the task at hand.

"Huggy…hurry…" I weakly begged.

"Eeep-ep-eep!"

"Use…my shield?...Well…it's worth…a try…" A spat out between breaths.

I squinted my eyes shut and concentrated all my energy on making my eyes glow, which somehow triggered my new powers. _Come on! Be angry! Be angry!_

But I wasn't angry. I was too weak to be angry.

I locked my legs, paralyzed, in realization that my fake anger trick wasn't working this time.

"Huggy!...It's not…working!" I cried.

"Eeep-eep-ep-ep!"

"Press it!" I wailed. "Press it _now!_"

I watched as Huggy's hand hit the button with triumph. I sighed with relief as the robot began to deactivate.

"Overriding…o-o-override…overri-ri-ri-ri-ri-override…_complete._ Powering down." it finished with a groan.

I released my tight grip on the robot and fell flat on my back. I closed my eyes. _It's over. It's really…over_…

I heard a _dong_ noise come from the robot as Huggy jumped off onto the roof. Unfortunately, Huggy's leap was enough to tip the robot the slightest bit off balance. I gawked in pure fear as the dormant machine tipped gradually towards me.

"Huggy! _Do_ something!" I screamed.

I tried to push the robot back, but my attempt was in vain. Nothing was wrong with my powers this time. I was simply too weak to fight.

Not knowing what else to do, I curled up into a ball and waited for the robot to crush me…

But no crush ever came. I heard a crashing noise, then, strangely, a _splash_. I looked up. The robot was gone. A shield was covering Huggy and I, but it wasn't _my_ shield. For one, my shield was _red._ This one was _yellow._

I slowly stood up, my gaze instantly falling on a red beam of light coming towards me. As I looked closer, I could see a person in the beam. I recognized the person as the girl from the jewelry store, and she was _flying!_

All of a sudden, I began to feel lightheaded. The sharp pain in my leg had returned. Everything around me began to turn black…

I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

><p>Well…how was it? I know I've waited awhile to bring the OC back, but I felt like this was the perfect time to do so. I'll reveal more about the OC in the next chapter, but here's a little something about the OC…<p>

Her name is Zaria.

As always, thank you very much for reading! I really appreciate the feedback! You guys are wonderful!:)

-CG96


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!:)

Chapter 9 is finally finished! I would have had it up a couple days ago, but there were some delays. I want to thank **Fox Scarlen, happydreamer, BornAgainINChrist, **and **RoseAngel16** for your outstanding reviews! I REALLY REALLY appreciate them!:))))) You guys are incredible!:D

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Mrs. Holloway.

* * *

><p>A blinding light awakened me from my deep slumber. I shivered as a cold breeze brushed my back. I gradually sat up from the hard roof and stared in awe at the beautiful sunrise coming over the hills…<p>

_Wait a second—sunrise?_

The memories from the previous night hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered the battle with TobeyBot 9000 2.0, my house nearly becoming a pile of rubble, the Lexiconian saving my life…

"The Lexiconian!" I shouted to the air. "Did you see where she went, Huggy?"

I waited for a response, but my wait was in vain.

"Huggy?" I called again, a bit worried.

"Eeep!" a sudden shriek responded that nearly made me jump out of my skin.

I turned around in panic-mode, only to see Huggy laughing hysterically, clearly satisfied by my reaction.

"Huggy! This is the absolute _worst_ time to be scaring me. Now did you see where she went or not?" I snapped.

He immediately became quiet and began to think. After a while, he shook his head, leaving me back at square one.

"We can do some more looking after school. Right now, I'm getting some sleep. Don't you have that kung-fu class to go to?"

Huggy sleepily nodded as we said our goodbyes. Stifling a yawn, I groggily hovered over to my bedroom window. I flew inside and collapsed on my bed, instantly on my way to Dreamland…

"Be-cky! Wake u-up!" Mom cried in a sing-song tone.

Or so I thought.

I sat up straight, remembering Mom's panicked words. She gave me an odd look before heading to T.J.'s room.

I was equally relieved and mystified. I was surprised she didn't pull me into a tight hug, or lecture me, or, _something_ of the sort that requires me to be punished.

Suddenly, a thought struck me. _Had I changed back to Becky Botsford?_

My eyes widened as I felt my head for my signature headdress. To my shock and relief, it was gone, as was the rest of my superhero identity. I was Becky Botsford again. _But I didn't…_

"Oh, great. Now I can't even control my transformations!" I shouted.

"What transformations?" T.J. asked as he stood outside my room.

_Note to self: When ranting, CLOSE THE DOOR._

"My transformations…in a video game." I lied. "I played this game online…where you transform…as you…win battles?"

T.J. just stared at me. I mentally crossed my fingers as I waited to see if he bought my story.

"That's…just about…the _best_ video game I've ever heard of! What's it called?"

I gave a small sigh of relief. "It's called…_wait_ a second. Aren't you grounded?"

"I'm grounded from video game _consoles._ This is an _online_ game. See the difference?" T.J. replied.

I knew Mom wouldn't agree with that theory, but if it would get him off my back, so be it.

I looked around my room for inspiration. "It's called…Mirror…vision…2. That's it. Mirror Vision 2." I finished with a confident nod.

"Mirror Vision 2…sounds interesting. Thanks, Becky! I owe you one." he called as he ran down the hall.

When he was gone, I fell back onto my bed and took deep breaths to help calm me down. My mind was racing. _What if I turn into WordGirl in front of everyone? What if I transform into Becky during a battle? What if…_

I tried to stand up, but an all-too-familiar pain in my leg had come back to haunt me. I immediately collided with the floor.

I finally managed to stand, putting all my weight on my right leg. I hopped down the hall until I reached the stairs. I looked downward. I knew there was no way I could hide a hurt leg from my parents. I had to convince them it was less severe than it really was.

I jumped down the stairs enough to see into the kitchen, where Mom was cooking breakfast and Dad was eating leftover Beans A'la Botsford. I carefully limped down the stairs the best I could and joined my parents in the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? My leg hurts really badly. I might need an x-ray. I might even…need…_surgery._" I explained in the most dramatic voice I could think of.

They both stared at me for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, Becky. I'm sure your leg is fine if you're acting like _that_." Mom chuckled, wiping away a tear.

"Your mother's right, Becky, but if you want, you can use the crutches in the broom closet." Dad offered.

"We have crutches?" I asked, surprised.

"We do. Remember when your mother tripped and fell in those eight inch heels?"

"It was for _charity_, Tim. The longer you kept them on, the more money you raised." Mom replied defensively.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks, Dad." I said before quickly heading to the broom closet.

Sure enough, a pair of silver crutches were laying on the back wall. I quickly grabbed them, eager to try them out. I slipped them under my shoulders and almost instantaneously got the hang of it. My leg felt a hundred-times better than it did a minute ago.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" I called as I grabbed my backpack.

"But Becky, you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Mom called back.

"Not hungry. See you later!" I yelled before they could protest.

I walked quickly down to the end of the block. I hid behind a tree as I let a familiar bright light engulf me. I took off to the skies, crutches in hand.

"Wow! Maybe today I'll actually make it on time!" I said with glee.

_Heeellpp! Dr. Two-Brains is robbing the grocery store!_

"Or…_not!"_ I mumbled, teeth clenched.

I instantly changed my course to the grocery store. I hid my crutches behind a nearby bush and rushed inside. Sure enough, Two-Brains was hunched over a small wheel of cheese, hand outstretched.

"Hold it right there, Two-Brains!"

He turned around. Before I knew it, fondue was racing towards me. I quickly ducked the first two shots, but the third I wasn't so lucky.

"I'm surprised at you, WordGirl. Why didn't you use your 'new powers' to defeat me?" Two-Brains asked in a mock tone.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." I snapped, quickly breaking free of the cheese prison.

"Oooh. Somebody's cranky today." he taunted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned, feeling my eyes begin to glow.

"Why not? We always make fun of each other during battles."

"Not…this…_time!"_ I yelled before sending an energy blast his way.

He somehow managed to avoid my shot, but the aftermath left him in a state of shock.

"You…you-you…" Two-Brains stuttered.

I took this as an opportunity and quickly tied him up. I could hear sirens quickly approaching my location.

"I'll let the police take it from here." I said with a smirk.

I hastily flew out of the grocery store, picked up my crutches, and headed for Woodview High.

* * *

><p>"Come in, Miss Botsford." Mrs. Holloway's cold voice greeted me.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Holloway. I—"

"Save your excuses for the trash can. You may take your seat now, Miss Botsford."

I quickly found my seat and sat down without another word.

"Okay, class, as you all know, the homecoming dance will be next Friday. Tickets are currently on sale for ten dollars apiece…"

I tuned out the rest of Mrs. Holloway's announcements. I couldn't get that Lexiconian out of my head. _Who is she? Why is she here? Why did she save us? Is she really from Lexicon? _

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Becky? _Earth_ to Becky?" Scoops tried to get my attention.

"Becky?" Violet began to chime in.

"What? _Oh!_ Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"What's _up_? You completely blew us off last night. What's up with _that?_" Scoops ranted.

"Yeah, Becky. You haven't been treating us like your best friends. You didn't even tell us you were adopted." Violet added softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just…telling people I'm adopted isn't the easiest thing for me." I explained.

"I thought that at first, but we're your best friends. You can tell us anything. I've always been honest with you. Why weren't you honest with me?"

"And what about the phone call last night? What happened?" Scoops asked.

"I… hurt my leg. My parents took me to the ER, and we didn't get back until really late, hence the crutches." I lied.

"_Again?_ That's twice in one day, Becky._"_ Scoops asked.

I sighed. "I know."

"Oh. Well, that would explain a lot." Violet responded, convinced. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Ready to go to class?"

"Are we _ever?_" Scoops said, laughing.

"Becky? Would you come here for a second?" Mrs. Holloway asked.

I grabbed my crutches and walked over to her desk. She beckoned Violet and Scoops to leave the room. She shut the door after they left.

When she turned to face me, her look was never more serious.

"I know you're WordGirl."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I didn't get to bring Zaria into this chapter, but I PROMISE I will bring her into the next one. Thanks for reading! Please review!:)<p>

-CG96


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody!:D

I want to say thank-you to **happydreamer, crazytomboy78, **and **BornAgainINChrist** for your reviews and support. You guys always make me smile.:))

Now, onto chapter 10!:)

I don't own WordGirl, but I _do_ own Mrs. Holloway, Miss Turner, Cornelia, and Zaria (who is in this chapter, as promised).

* * *

><p>My eyes grew wide, but I quickly regained my composition.<p>

"Um, excuse me, _what_ did you just call me?" I asked, a hint of worry in my tone.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not going to fall for one of your 'excuses' like everybody else." Mrs. Holloway replied.

"Who said I was going to?" I snapped.

Mrs. Holloway smirked. "Dearest, believe it or not, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Wow. _Miss Botsford_ to _Dearest_. How quickly _that_ changed. And where's your proof?"

"It's been puzzling me how you could be late _every single day_ this month, but when I saw a picture of yo—WordGirl in the paper, I began to have my suspicions. You both look _exactly _alike, you know; but when I _really_ knew was because of you, Dea—Miss Botsford."

"What do you mean?"

"When you fainted in Miss Turner's class, I knew it happened right after the explosion. I secretly collected some of the debris and had it tested, thinking it might harm other students if something like that happened again. What I discovered was shocking, to say the least. Miss Botsford, you accidentally created a chemical mixture that had similar traits to the mineral _Lexonite_."

I stood there, leaning heavily on my crutches. "_What?_ You _really_ think that was what made me pass out? You're more of a nutcase than I thought you were." I added under my breath.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Mrs. Holloway continued. "I also remember you saying you were adopted, and how it was a big shock to everyone. Tell me, why did you keep something like that from your two best friends?"

"I…I…this is an interrogation. You have absolutely _no_ right whatsoever to be doing this. I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not WordGirl, and I'm going to leave it at that." I said angrily as I began to open the door.

"Becky, you're a special girl. You should be proud of who you are." Mrs. Holloway replied in an odd tone of voice. What was it…_soft?_

"I'm sorry, but you have me confused with someone else. Have a good day, Mrs. Holloway."

"Oh, Becky? One more thing."

I stopped, but I didn't turn around.

"I meant what I said. Your secret is safe with me."

I bitterly grumbled as I slammed the door behind me.

"You _are_ special, Becky. More special than you know…" Mrs. Holloway's voice trailed off.

* * *

><p>"What was <em>that<em> about?" Scoops asked as I walked towards them.

"It was nothing…just some test I have to re-take." I explained lamely.

"Becky, I saw your face as you walked out of that classroom. You were upset, and not over some test. What _really _happened?" Violet inquired.

"It's nothing you guys need to be concerned about."

"Becky…we're your friends. You're secrets are safe with us. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Violet, I—"

"Is it the truth?" she asked.

I immediately closed my mouth and hung my head low.

"That's what I thought."

"Look, you guys have every reason in the world not to trust me, but what I'm telling you is true. It's not because I don't trust you. This doesn't concern you guys. When have I ever lied to you?"

They both just stared at me.

"Don't answer that."

"Then what's your reason? Why won't you tell us?" Violet asked.

I paused. "I'm sorry. I really can't tell you. I promise, I'll tell you everything…just not now."

"Goodbye, Becky." Scoops said bitterly as he began to walk away.

"When you're ready to be honest, come find us." Violet added sadly as she caught up with her boyfriend.

I looked after my friends, who on their way had met up with Cornelia. She soon joined them as they walked to their next class together.

I sighed heavily and grabbed my things. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I walked out of school alone. I clutched my crutches closer to me as a tear slid down my cheek. I quickly made my way over to a nearby tree and sat myself down. I tried to calm myself, but when I couldn't hold it in any longer, I began to sob uncontrollably.<p>

"_Why _am I different? Why can't I just be _normal?_" I cried.

A snapping twig behind me immediately made me stop my bawling.

I turned around, my look instantly hardening.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"N-Nothing. I just wanted…to see if…you were okay." Tobey replied.

"Why do you even _care_? Aren't you going to say some _snide_ remark or something to try and make me feel worse than I already do?"

"Look, Becky…I saw how hurt you were when your friends abandoned you."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Well, that was different becauseyou were in the bantering mood."

I didn't know why, but a small smile creeped onto my face. I quickly replaced it with a frown.

"That doesn't make it right."

"I know, and…I'm sorry."

I looked up at him. I could see in his eyes that he meant it, but I just couldn't believe it.

"You…_apologize._ Did your mother put you up to this?"

"Nope. This is purely my choice."

"Why are you being so nice? You've taunted me since the day we met, and nearly destroyed my house…_twice._ What makes you think I'll just forgive you?"

"Just hear me out. I don't want to fight anymore, and I don't think you do either. We don't have to be friends, but can we at least have a truce?"

I pondered his offer. _A truce...with Tobey? _ I still didn't trust him. He was right about one thing, though. I didn't want to fight anymore, not with everything _else_ going on in my life.

After a while, I decided to give it a try.

"Okay…truce." I said as I extended out my arm.

He took my hand in his and gently shook it in agreement. "Truce."

"I still don't trust you, though." I warned with a smile.

He smiled as well. "That's the Becky I know."

* * *

><p>"Eeep-ep-eep!"<p>

"No, Huggy. We can't stop for a sandwich on the way." I replied as we began our flight to my Spaceship Hideout.

I sighed as I soared above the clouds. I felt a huge weight come off my shoulders now that Tobey and I were on speaking terms...well, _good_ speaking terms. In fact, I this was the best I'd felt since I had gotten my new powers!

The flight to my second home seemed much shorter that day. I zoomed through the automatic door with ease and landed softly on my chair. Huggy went off by himself to train while I rested in my chair, picking up where I left off in my new book.

I sighed. "Huggy, isn't this place _great_?"

"The best." a strange voice replied.

I gasped softly. I looked up, but there was no one in sight.

"W-Who's there?" I stuttered.

No response.

I shakily stood up. "I know you're not just some voice in my head. I heard you! Come out!" I ordered.

A figure slowly emerged from a shadowy part of the spaceship. She was wearing her signature black catsuit, her mask covering everything but her eyes.

"_You!_ Who _are_ you?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"The name's Zaria. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" the girl named Zaria asked snarkily.

"_Awhile?_ What do you mean? How do you know me?"

She chuckled as she pulled off her mask. "I'm your twin sister."

* * *

><p>I know, Zaria's not in here much, but in the next chapter, she will be doing most of the talking since she made herself known to Becky. Becky's going to have a lot of questions…<p>

As always, thank you _SO_ much for reading!:) Please review and let me know what you think!

-CG96


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone!

Before I begin, I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been very busy and haven't had as much time to update. A bad case of writer's block didn't help either.

I want to thank **BornAgainINChrist, happydreamer, **and **FangirlStephie **for your reviews. They really do encourage me!:D

After a month-long hiatus, here's chapter 11!:))

* * *

><p>"My…<em>what?<em>"

I stared at her, disbelief written all over my face.

"Funny, I thought you were supposed to have super-hearing." Zaria taunted.

I looked at her. She _did_ look exactly like me, except her face was a bit slimmer than mine. Her hair was styled in a pixie-cut, the occasional purple streak catching my eye, unlike my long, brown locks. _Could she be…No! _I shook the thought away and turned my focus back to Zaria.

"Aside from our resemblance, you _really_ expect me to believe that after sixteen years, my 'long-lost twin' suddenly appears in my spaceship hideout wanting _something_ to do with me?" I snapped back.

"_No_, that doesn't sound suspicious _at all_…" her voice trailed off as she removed her left glove and examined her nails.

She was testing my patience. I was getting angry. A warm, familiar glow behind my eyes began to slowly expose its presence. Zaria noticed, her eyes widening.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned, her voice cracking just in the slightest.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there's no way you can beat me." Zaria replied, her own eyes starting to glow. "Conversion!"

I watched, paralyzed, as Zaria's eyes turned from dark brown to an eerie yellow. With each hand, she formed a circle with her middle finger and thumb and wrapped them around her opposite wrists. She then raised her arms above her head to make an "O" shape around her head. It was then that a white light briefly surrounded her. The light quickly faded, leaving a transformed Zaria.

Her black catsuit was replaced with a yellow one-armed jumpsuit. A yellow star inside a red shield decorated the right sleeve, bearing a strong resemblance to mine. Her belt was blue with a red, circular buckle. A blue headband adorned her head. The streaks in her hair turned from purple to a harvest gold. The rest of her ensemble consisted of red boots, red gloves, and a red cape.

Her hands quickly turned into fists. It wasn't long before her fists began to glow.

I snapped out of my trance and immediately got in my fighting stance. "Fine! You want a fight, I'll give you a fight!"

My eyes glowed so bright, it was as if they were lit by flames. I slowly levitated into the air. Zaria did the same.

"If you say so. Lexicon Blast!" Zaria cried.

Before I knew it, Zaria shot an energy blast directly at me. I nearly managed to duck her attack, sending the ball of light crashing against the wall.

"Your turn." She coaxed with a smirk.

Realizing I hadn't mastered my new powers, I pushed my hand forward and hoped something would come out of it. Fortunately, a few seconds later, I felt a glowing sphere leave my hand, heading straight for Zaria. She saw the approaching fireball and easily counter-attacked with a small shield. She yawned, gesturing that was too easy an attack.

"Don't tell me this is all you've got! Honestly, Amara. I thought you had more skill than that." She taunted.

I growled. "Don't call me that! My name is Be—WordGirl!"

Zaria raised a brow. "Bewordgirl? You're right. Amara doesn't hold a candle to _that!_"

I was shaking, anger flowing through my veins. "Are you _trying_ to make me angry, because if you are, you're doing a really good job!"

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?" she smirked with a chuckle.

That was it. She had pushed me too far.

With a mighty scream, I instinctively lunged my arms forward, sending a powerful energy blast Zaria's way.

I watched as Zaria tried in vain to dodge the flying sphere. What amazed me was its ability to follow her every move. I heard genuine fear in Zaria's ear-piercing screams.

When she was far enough away, Zaria stopped avoiding my attack.

"Saffron shield!" she cried.

A golden orb encircled Zaria, protecting her from the blast. The fire-red ball of light collided with the shield, causing a small explosion. It wasn't long before smoke filled the entire ship.

A loud, eerie silence took over. It wasn't long before I found the courage to speak.

"Zaria? Ehuh! Zaria? Ehuh! Ehuh!" I called, coughing in between.

When it was clear enough to see at least a few feet in front of me, I hovered around the spaceship, looking for my alleged "twin."

After racing through the ship at least a dozen times, I sat down in an attempt to catch my breath.

"Zaria?" I cried weakly, nearly giving up hope.

I hung my head low, full of shame. A small unconscious tear slid down my cheek. _What had I done?_

"A-Amara?" A frail voice groaned.

My eyes lit up. I followed the sound of the noise. "Zaria? Where are you?"

Since most of the smoke had cleared up, I looked around, but Zaria had disappeared.

"Looking for me?" A voice called from behind me.

My remorse instantly turned to anger. "You…you tricked me! You were fine from the beginning!"

"Did I mention I'm a _great_ actress?"

This was getting ridiculous. I was tired of fighting.

I sighed. "Look, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. I probably didn't mean to. I mean, I just met you!"

"I don't _care_ if you just met me! Look…just forget it. It doesn't even matter now anyway…" her voice trailed off.

I stepped back, crunching something that sounded like paper. Curious, I picked it up and examined the piece with interest. It turned out to be a photo, which was charred at the ends. As I got a closer look, I realized it wasn't just an ordinary photo.

In the photo were two twin baby girls, a mother, and a father. I couldn't stop looking at the girl on the left. She wore a green-striped long sleeve t-shirt with purple overalls. Two star shaped ponytails decorated her chocolate brown hair.

My eyes began to sting, for I knew in my heart who that little girl was.

"Is this me?" I asked Zaria.

Zaria turned to me, as if just realizing I was there. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw the photo in my hands. She zoomed towards me and tried to swipe it, but I held the picture out of her reach.

"Give it, if you know what's good for you." Zaria threatened.

"Not until you tell me about this picture. Now is that me or not?" I asked.

"Why should I tell _you?_ You wouldn't believe me."

"Well…maybe I'm more open now?" I replied.

Zaria pursed her lips, then sighed. "I guess it's time you knew the truth."

* * *

><p>Well…what did you think? I originally had other ideas about how this chapter was going to be, but I decided I liked this better. I'm pushing off the story of Becky's past until next chapter. That, I'm not going to lie, might take me awhile, but not NEARLY as long as it did to write this one. I should have it up before the end of February, but I'm not planning on taking that long. I didn't realize how much I missed writing! Well, until next time, thank you! And don't forget to review!<p>

-CG96


	12. Chapter 12

Hey hey hey!

I have a special surprise! I uploaded TWO chapters today!:) Well, actually it's more of a two-part chapter, but still…

I want to give a shout-out to **happydreamer** and **BornAgainINChrist** for encouraging me to keep writing! I literally jump up and down when I see new reviews to my story!:D

I don't think I said this last chapter, but I DON'T OWN WORDGIRL!

I _do_, however, own Zaria, Alexicarious, Commander Palestro, and Eliziana (who are the last three? You'll have to read to find out!:))

* * *

><p>We sat in awkward silence for awhile, neither of us willing to speak. I did my best to keep a positive expression on my face<em>. Zaria's just about to tell me about my past, but by the way she looked, there isn't going to be a happy ending.<em>

"You're right." Zaria suddenly commented.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face her. "Right about what?"

"Your past. It's not going to have a happy ending."

I stared at her, shocked. _Had she just read my mind?_

"Yes, I did." She replied with a smirk.

"How did you…"

I wrapped my arms around my head, subconsciously believing that would be enough to block Zaria's telepathic powers.

For the first time since I met her, Zaria began to laugh. "Amara, you're a class act. You _do_ know that won't stop me from reading your thoughts?"

I slowly lowered my arms to my lap. "Yeah, but I had to try."

There was a brief lull in the conversation. Zaria was the first to speak.

"So…about your past…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise to believe that everything I say is true, or it'd be a waste of my breath telling you if you weren't fully convinced."

I pondered her ultimatum. She was right. I _wasn't_ fully convinced. _But that picture…_

I sighed. "I guess I don't have any other choice _but_ to believe you."

Zaria gave me a small smile. "Good. Here—"

"Eeeep!" a sudden squeak broke the conversation.

We both turned around to see Huggy pointing accusingly at Zaria.

"Huggy, this is Zaria. She's the Lexiconian we've been looking for."

"A-ahem?" Zaria cleared her throat.

"And…she's my sister." I added.

"A-_ahem_!"

"_Fine!_ _Twin_ sister! Zaria is my twin sister. Happy?"

Zaria responded with a smug grin of satisfaction.

Huggy's eyes widened. He looked at me, then Zaria, then at me again. He soon assumed his thinking pose, apparently trying to take in all he had witnessed.

"Zaria, this is Captain Huggyface. He found me when I wondered onto his ship as a baby, and we've been best friends ever since." I introduced, giving Huggy a small smile.

Zaria didn't reply, simply staring at Huggy.

"Um…Zaria? Are you okay?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're…you're the missing Captain, aren't you?" Zaria asked Huggy.

Huggy nodded.

She replied with a bow, then a salute. "Greetings, Captain. It is a pleasure to see you alive and healthy. Your ships and crew have been under Commander Palestro in your absence."

"Eeep-eep! Eeep-ep eep." Huggy chirped in response.

"Really? Good. I was tired of that professional talk. Everything's been fine since you went missing."

"Eeep-eep?"

"No. I'm not part of the LAF. I've just been keeping an eye on its updates."

"Eeep?"

"No reason."

"Zaria? My past…" I gestured, getting impatient.

She turned to face me. "Right. Where do you want me to start?"

"Try the beginning."

Zaria closed her eyes in deep concentration. She quickly opened them in a realization.

"Amara?"

"It's WordGirl." I clarified.

"Get used to it. It's your name. Anyways, I really want you to think about this. Are you _absolutely_ sure you want to know about Lexicon?" she asked in a serious tone.

_Why is she stalling? Of course I want to know, but why won't she just tell me? Does she think I can't handle it?_ My mind was swimming with questions, and there was only one way to find out the answers…

"Yes." I replied. "Tell me everything."

"Okay." she began. "Here goes…"

* * *

><p>"Seventeen years ago, Lexicon was ruled by King Alexicarious VIII, and, for a short time, Queen Eliziana. Alexicarious was not your fairy-tale king. He was an evil, power-hungry tyrant, not caring about anyone but himself. He controlled everything the people did! He even acquired people's homes and businesses just for the sake of torturing Lexiconians. If that ever happened, you would have until sundown to find a new home, otherwise, you were arrested."<p>

"That's horrible!" I chimed in.

"And the worst part was, you couldn't leave the planet. _No_ Lexiconian could, not even The Royal Pain himself. It was one of the original laws of Lexicon, considered a felony worthy of life imprisonment. Only highly-trained primates could leave the planet, and that's where Huggy comes in."

"But why was it a felony to leave the planet, and why could only primates leave Lexicon?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that. The first tyrant of Lexicon, Alexicarious I, believed if the citizens could leave, they would never come back, therefore his kingdom would decrease in size to the point where Lexicon would just be another abandoned planet.

"I see…"

"That's also the exact reason why animals like Huggy _can_ leave. We Lexiconians get our supplies from other planets all throughout the galaxy, and since it's a felony for any Lexiconian to leave the planet, he sent primates to pick up our imports and other needed items. Since they are not technically 'citizens', they can come and go as they please, since the rules don't apply to them. Sometimes, the most trustworthy captains assume the responsibility of bringing peace treaties to different planets."

"Fascinating! But what about Queen Eliziana? You said she only ruled Lexicon for a while…"

"Oh…right, Eliziana. You see, Lexicon takes great pride in its continuous tradition to arrange marriages. While that practice might have died out a while ago, Lexicon is one of the few planets that still abide by the custom."

"So Eliziana was betrothed to Alexicarious?"

"Exactly. When she married him, a time of prosperity swept over the face of the planet. She brought out the best in him, even convincing him to release a small amount of prisoners each month."

"Well then why was he still a tyrant? It seems like Eliziana turned his life around."

"Well, even though it seemed like she did…she didn't. Alexicarious was still the same cruel, heartless ruler he always was. He put on a façade simply to please his wife, who just happened to be the daughter of the Second-In-Command of the Convocation. Alexicarious knew if Eliziana knew what he was really like, she'd report him to them.

"What's the Convocation?"

"They're a group of authorities above every planet in the Andromeda galaxy. They have the power to overthrow kings, veto laws, seize control of planets…did I mention overthrow kings?" She added with a smirk.

"So that's why Alexicarious was…nice?"

"Yup."

"But if he was a tyrant before, how come the Convocation didn't overthrow him?"

"Again, another façade. He only acted that way when they came for their yearly inspection, and he threatened anyone who dared to speak against him with life imprisonment."

"So did she find out?"

"Eventually, yes. Alexicarious was involved in many secret deals and treaties, each promising him a large sum of gold and precious gems if he did their dirty work, from blockading imports to taking over small-governed planets."

"Whoa…"

And just what do you think he did with all those rocks and coins?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He was secretly funding the building of war ships. Amara…Alexicarious was planning to take over Lexicon!" she continued, fear creeping into her voice.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "But…he rules Lexicon. How can he take over something he already has?"

"Technically, the Convocation controlled Lexicon. He was just an accessory. Anyway, he wanted to make Lexicon his center of operation. He was planning on taking over one planet at a time, eventually controlling the entire galaxy. You see, the Andromeda galaxy is by far the most powerful galaxy in the universe, so if he controls Andromeda…"

"He controls everything." I breathed.

"You got it. Not even the Convocation could stop him. But keeping a secret as big as his wasn't easy. Building a fleet that large would take time, so he showered his wife with expensive gifts and trips, thinking they would keep her busy."

"Did it work?"

"For a while, but maybe a year later, halfway through the building process, Eliziana confronted her husband, saying she didn't want any more gifts. She just wanted him to spend time with her."

"What did he do?"

"He completely lost it. He was under extreme pressure from his crew; the ships were taking longer than expected to build, and he was running out of gold to supply the funds for their work. Her complaint was simply the 'icing on the cake' as you would say."

"How did she take his tantrum?"

"She had never seen him like this, so you can imagine how scared she was. During his tantrum, he didn't notice when the blueprints to one of his spaceships flew out of a pocket in his robe. Curious, Eliziana picked it up and examined it. When she realized what her husband was planning, she threatened to tell the Convocation if he didn't end all progress immediately. Alexicarious, not wanting to lose his kingdom, tried to convince Eliziana it was another surprise for her. Not buying it, she replied that even if it were true, she wouldn't want it, because like all of the other gifts he had given her, it wasn't real…just like their marriage. She stormed out of the palace, angry and hurt, tossing her crown to the ground."

* * *

><p>Zaria took a minute to pause and let everything she had told me so far sink in.<p>

"Wow…" was all I could think of to say.

"Not exactly the way you pictured your past to be, is it?" Zaria asked.

"No…that…that was…"

"Well, that's the way the ball bounces." Zaria added nonchalantly.

I looked at her with confusion. "But…but…that _can't_ be everything! What happened to Eliziana? Where do we come in? What about my powers?"

"Gosh, Amara! I didn't say I was finished, did I? I was just catching my breath. You have _no_ patience."

I gave her a smirk. "Whatever."

"So, you ready to hear the rest?"

"Yup! Lay it on me!"

* * *

><p>I decided to break this up into two chapters because if it were all one, it would be so long that after a while, it would be unenjoyable. Chapter 13 is right around the corner! Happy reading!<p>

-CG96


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own WordGirl, but I _do_ own Zaria, Alexicarious, Eliziana, and Istred.

* * *

><p>"After abandoning the throne as Queen of Lexicon, Eliziana went into hiding, fearing Alexicarious might try to forcefully make her return to her duties. She quickly found refuge in a nearby village, going under the alias Anaizile, or Eliziana backwards. She was right to be fearful, for three days later, Alexicarious' men stormed through the tiny village looking for her, destroying everything in their path. Because she was in disguise, the guards didn't recognize her and pushed her aside, along with everybody else. Unfortunately, Eliziana was pushed right into the way of the rest of the stampeding guards. She took a hard fall, injuring her leg."<p>

I was unable to breathe, for I feared the worst.

"You can breathe, Amara. She's okay."

I exhaled gratefully.

"A bystander saw she was in trouble, and rescued her just in time."

"Who rescued her?" I asked.

"His name was Istred. Unbeknownst at the time, he was actually the twin brother of Alexicarious."

"Small world..." I mumbled.

"Since Alexicarious was first-born, he got the name _and_ the throne. Istred was given the opportunity to live at the palace, but decided otherwise for unknown reasons."

"Okay…so what happened to Eliziana?"

"She was taken 'under his wing' as you would say. He bandaged up her leg (it was only mildly bruised) and helped her find a place to live, since she stayed in various homes before the invasion."

"Aww! That's sweet!" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, since then, they began to see each other frequently, eventually beginning a relationship. After about six months, Istred asked Eliziana to be his wife. She hesitated, for she hadn't told him her true identity."

"What did she say?"

"Well, after thinking about it, she realized it was time for him to know, so she told him everything."

"How did he take it?"

"That's the ironic part. Somehow, he had already figured out her true identity, and wasn't fazed at all by her confession. Plus, he had a secret as well. Remember, he was Alexicarious' twin brother."

"Did he tell her?"

"Yeah, he did. She didn't mind a bit, though. Eliziana loved Istred, and nothing could change that. They married the week after."

"The next _week?_" I asked.

"I know. Crazy, right? But they were in love. About a year later, Eliziana became pregnant…with twins."

I nodded in understanding, a thought forming in the back of my mind.

"Amara…do you remember anything about your past, _anything_ at all?" Zaria asked, speaking softly for the first time.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I really don't. If I did, don't you think I would have at _least_ remembered you?"

Zaria looked down. "Well, about the twins…um…how do I say this?"

My thought was getting stronger and stronger, until finally, I had to ask.

"Zaria…are…_we, _the twins?" I asked, subconsciously holding my breath.

My thought was confirmed when Zaria slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah…we are."

I slowly clapped my hand over my mouth._ Eliziana, Former Queen of Lexicon, and Istred, twin brother of Alexicarious, current ruler of Lexicon, are my parents!_

"Oh…my goodness…Zaria…I-I can't believe this! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

My mind was racing. I finally knew who my birth parents were! But I couldn't shake the feeling that Zaria was still hiding something…

At that very moment, my brain subconsciously made a connection.

"That means…Alexicarious is…" my voice trailed off.

"Yup. _That_ is our uncle."

"Oh my gosh…so are we…like…_princesses_ or something?"

"No...well yeah…I don't know. Eliziana left the throne, giving up her title as Queen, but Istred is Alexicarious' brother, so I think he's still a prince, or duke, or something with a royal title. But then again, I don't know for sure how the whole 'monarchy' thing works for Lexicon."

Before I could say anything else, a thought suddenly exposed itself to my brain.

"Zaria? Are they okay? Are they…_alive?_" I asked, worry evident in my tone.

Zaria sighed. "That's the thing…I…I…"

"_Zaria!_ Just spit it out already!" I ordered.

For the slightest moment, I thought I saw Zaria's lip quiver.

"I don't know, okay! I haven't seen them for years! There! Happy?"

A stray tear slid down Zaria's cheek. She noticed it and angrily wiped it away.

"Stupid emotion. Tears are for wimps." She muttered.

"Zaria…crying is healthy. It means you're—"

"Save it. Now do you want me to continue or not?" Zaria replied harshly.

I instantly became quiet and waited for her to continue.

"Shortly after we were born, word spread all over Lexicon. You see, twins are very rare on Lexicon, which is why it was such a big deal. The only other known twins to have ever existed were Alexicarious and Istred."

"Did Alexicarious find out about us?"

"Yes, about three years after we were born. When he found out, he insisted on meeting, quote, 'The rare beings equal only to me in superiority.'"

"That makes…_no_ sense."

"I know. When Alexicarious found out our whereabouts, he announced he had planned a trip to see us that very day, but Eliziana had other ideas.

"What do you mean?"

"Eliziana knew Alexicarious wouldn't be jumping for joy when he found out our parents were his ex-wife and twin brother, so she and Istred decided, for our safety, it would be best to hide us…far enough away from each other so that we would never meet and no one would ever make the connection."

"Good plan…"

"Yeah, it was a good plan, but it was a difficult one as well. They both loved us very much, and it grieved them to have to split us up, but they also knew it was for the best; they believed that someday we would be a family again." Zaria began to tear up again.

"So where did they hide us?"

"They didn't hide us themselves. They called in a group called the Lexicon Rebellion Society, or 'LRS.' They were open rebels against Alexicarious and helped Lexiconians whenever needed."

"So they were kind-of, like, superheroes or something?" I asked, intrigued.

"To us, they were; to him, not so much. His guards have tried on more than one occasion to arrest them, but they were highly trained, and easily avoided the guard's attacks."

"Cool…"

"About us, one of the LRS hid you in one of Alexicarious' export spaceships. I guess you know the rest from Captain Huggyface."

"Eeep!" Huggy chirped.

"Anyways, I remained on Lexicon. I was hidden in a nearby village, laid on someone's doorstep, with a note saying 'Take care of me.'" she explained, a bit of anger in her tone.

"What happened to our parents?"

Zaria's eyes began to water.

"Zaria?"

"In the end, they w-were both ar-rested. I ha-aven't seen or heard fro-om them since."

One tear fell, then another, until finally, Zaria began to bawl uncontrollably, her wall of pride torn down. I slowly put my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shh…Zaria, it's okay…just let it all out…" I whispered, trying to mimic what my mom would do in a situation like this.

"I-I…I just miss them so much! It's so hard living alone! I wish…I wish they…"

Her cries turned into wailing.

"Zaria, I understand how you're feeling—"

She pushed my arm away, as if just realizing its presence. "No, you don't! _Nobody_ does. At least _you_ didn't know the truth; _I_ did! I've had to carry the horrible truth around with me for thirteen years!"

She buried her head in her hands and continued to sob.

"Zaria…what was life like for you, on Lexicon?" I asked carefully.

She looked up at me, her soft brown eyes turned red and puffy from her cries. "Nothing special. Why do you care?"

"Because I can tell you're hurting, and need to talk."

"I'm not hurting!" she yelled bitterly.

"Zaria, you've been hiding your true emotions for a long time. You've put up this tough-front so everyone thinks you're okay, but you're not. You're sad, scared, angry, and alone—"

"_Stop it, Amara."_ she hissed, her eyes beginning to glow.

I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"I came here to tell you about _your_ life, _not_ mine. So can we get back to you, and stay _off _of me?"

"O-okay." I stuttered. "P-please continue."

She smirked, apparently happy she got a rise out of me. "Actually, I think that's about it, as far as your past is concerned. Any more questions?"

I immediately thought of one.

"Yes. How come you can read minds?"

"Well, technically, I can only read _your_ mind. It's a special gift that twins share. We can also communicate via telepathy."

"Wait, so…_I_ have that ability as well?"

"Yup. Go ahead, try and read my mind."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, concentrating on Zaria's thoughts.

_Hi, Zaria._

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my sister. "Did it work?"

"Surprisingly, yes." she replied.

I cuffed my hand over my mouth in surprise, grinning wildly. _I did it! I have telepathic powers!_

Zaria rolled her eyes, apparently hearing my thought. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Ever since I turned sixteen, my powers have been going awry. I even have new ones I never knew I had! Why is that?"

"Well, to answer your first question, you're old powers have been acting up because your new ones are coming in."

"I'm confused."

"Think of it as shifting teeth around to make room for a new tooth coming in. Everything should balance out, eventually."

"How long will _that _take?"

"Hmm…about two-to-three more weeks for you, with the proper training."

"What do you mean, 'proper training'?"

"You know, exercises to help you master your new powers. You already know how to fight, thanks to the Captain."

"How come my powers only act up when I get angry?"

"It's not _anger_ that exposes your powers. It's _anxiety_. Anxiety means—"

"I know what anxiety means. A colossal vocabulary is one of my superpowers." I admitted proudly.

Zaria shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What's wrong, Zaria?" I asked, concerned.

"Um…Amara? I don't know how you got that crazy notion in your head, but…that's…not…a Lexiconian superpower."

"Yeah, it is! About six years ago, a meteor made of Lexonite collided with earth (or me, specifically), and I lost my super-vocabulary for the time being." I replied, defensive.

"Amara, that's not a superpower. Lexiconians have superior intelligence over Earthlings, so it would be easy for you to learn a wide range of words and definitions."

"But…what about the Lexonite?"

"I don't know. Somehow, you've convinced yourself that defining words is a superpower, so your vocabulary skills were affected."

I sat there, speechless. _My main ability…was a lie?_

"No, Amara, it's not a lie. You're still WordGirl, the girl with a big vocabulary. It's just not a superpower. In a way, that makes your gift even _more_ amazing. Not many people can define a word on command—here, _or _on Lexicon!"

"You really think I'm amazing?"

"Well, I'm your sister, so I'm supposed to say stuff like that, but...yeah, you are."

I smiled, but my smile quickly turned to a cry of pain. I grabbed my leg, rocking back and forth.

"Amara, _what's wrong?"_ Zaria asked, a bit panicked.

"My leg…it hurts…"

"What happened?"

"It was nothing…I just fell…and I've…been like this…ever since." I replied between cries.

"When did this happen?"

"A day or two…ago."

Zaria paused for a moment. "Amara…is that when your powers began to really act up?"

I nodded, trying to calm down.

"I don't wanna get all technical, so I'm just gonna say it. You have no super-strength in your right leg."

I managed to remain still, holding my leg. "What?"

"It's only temporary, until your powers balance out and everything, but until then, the strength in your right leg is just as vulnerable as a human's." Zaria explained.

I groaned.

"Is…that all your questions?"

"I guess…for now, yeah."

Zaria wiped imaginary sweat off her brow. "Good. I was getting tired of talking. Hey, do you think I could stay in the ship while I'm here? I don't think I'm too welcome in the city."

"Well, considering you would have robbed the jewelry store unless I stopped you, they have a pretty good reason to hate you."

"_Hate_ is such a strong word, Amara. _You_ of all people should know that."

I frowned. "Zaria, you're not doing a very good job of getting on my good side."

"Good. So… can I stay, or am I gonna have to sleep in an alley for the time being?"

I sighed, already knowing my answer.

"Okay, Zaria. You can stay. There's a spare bedroom on the second floor of the ship."

Zaria left the room and headed upstairs.

"Eeep-eep!" Huggy chirped.

"No, I haven't checked the time. Why?"

Huggy pointed to the clock.

"10:30? Oh my _gosh!_ I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble!"

"Do you need me to cover for you again?" Zaria called.

"No thanks, Zaria. I can—_wait _a second. What do you mean _again?_"

Zaria flew downstairs and hovered above me."Remember when I saved your life on the roof of your house?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Just like you, I heard your Earth parents worried sick about you, so after I destroyed the machine attacking your house—"

"You mean a robot?" I corrected.

"Whatever. I covered for you, telling your parents you went to a costume party."

"Are you _kidding_ me? That is the _worst_ excuse I ever heard!"

"You're welcome." Zaria said with a smirk.

I sighed. "What's my punishment?"

"Well, they said you weren't going to this 'homecoming,' whatever that is."

I gripped my head with my hands. "_No!_ That's _the_ dance of the year! I _can't_ miss it!"

"Eeep!" Huggy once again pointed to the clock.

Huggy jumped on my back. "Right! I have to go. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Meet me here after your education program is finished."

"Here, it's called high school."

And with that, I flew out of the ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody!

I'm REALLY sorry I haven't gotten this chapter up sooner. I've been busier than normal these past few weeks, and it really hasn't given me spare time to write.

I would like to thank **whit384**, **crazytomboy78, happydreamer,** and **BornAgainINChrist** for your reviews. I can't tell you how much I'm encouraged by them! They really mean a lot.

I don't own WordGirl, but I _do_ own Mrs. Holloway.

* * *

><p>I cracked open the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. The house was dark, which meant everyone had gone to bed for the night.<p>

"Good, everyone's asleep. Let's just hope they didn't notice I was late…"

"I wouldn't count on that." A familiar Mom-like voice called out from the darkness.

I turned around. The lights suddenly switched on, revealing an angry Mom and Dad.

"Becky Botsford, I don't even know where to _begin_ with you. This time you've gone _too_ far!" Mom bellowed.

"Now, Honey, let's give Becky a chance to explain, then you can ground her until she's in college." Dad interrupted.

"Well…okay. Start explaining, Young Lady." Mom commanded.

My stomach began to churn. "Uh…well…I…"

I sighed. I didn't have an excuse this time.

"I...can't tell you."

"Why _not?_" Mom asked angrily.

"There's nothing you can't tell us. Do you know that?" Dad asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I do, but…" my voice trailed off.

"Becky Botsford, if you don't tell me where you were and what you were doing, I can assure you you'll _never_ be allowed out of this house again." Mom threatened.

In my heart, I knew she meant it.

I spotted a shopping bag on the island table, which impelled an idea in my head.

"I…went to the mall with Violet and Scoops. We thought it'd be great to stay out _all_ night…but they felt guilty, so we all went home." I lied. "And that's what _really_ happened."

Mom looked at Dad, who simply shrugged. Mom turned her attention back towards me.

"So, you were trying to protect your friends." Mom asked, a bit softer tone this time.

I nodded slightly. "Yes."

Mom turned her attention towards Dad, who nodded. She then turned to face me once again.

"Becky…we're going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you _ever_ pull a stunt like this again…"

"I won't." I said as I began to walk towards the stairs.

"Uh-bup-bup! You're still grounded for two months." Mom said quickly.

"I should have seen _that _one coming." I replied.

Dad smiled. "Now that _that's_ taken care of, why don't you go get some rest?"

"Sure. Good night."

"Good night, Becky!" Mom and Dad replied in unison.

I quickly ran upstairs, heading for my bedroom. Immediately after I entered the room, I slammed the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor.

"That was a close one, don't you think, Bob?"

After a second of silence, I realized Bob wasn't in my room.

"Bob?"

I heard a slight knock on the other side of the door. I stood up and cracked open the door. Lo and behold, Huggy was on the other side of it.

"Um, sorry?" I apologized as I beckoned him inside.

Too tired to change, I collapsed on my bed, ready for some much-needed rest…

"_Becky!"_ T.J. cried as he barged in to my room.

Startled, I immediately sat up. My shock quickly changed to anger as I stared at my little brother.

"Ever heard of _knocking?_ What do you want?"

"Becky, you know that game you told me about? Mirror Vision 2?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"It doesn't exist. I looked _all over_ for it. I'm starting to think you just made it up just to get rid of me."

I chuckled nervously. "That's ridiculous! Why would I lie about some stupid video game?"

"I don't know. Maybe to cover up what you're really hiding…"

"I'm not hiding anything!" I said quickly.

Maybe a little _too_ quickly.

T.J. paused for a moment. "We'll see about that." he replied, a sly tone in his voice.

"_Out,_ T.J. _Now."_ I ordered.

I could feel an all-too-familiar glow from my eyes. I quickly turned away from T.J.'s gaze.

T.J. took a step towards me. "Becky…are you…okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now _please,_ just…just leave." I replied, not looking back at him.

T.J. heeded my request, and left my room without another word, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a while, deep in thought.

"I hate lying to them, but it's the only way I can keep my secret…"

I was snapped out of my trance by the familiar ringtone of my cell phone. I slowly picked it up and examined the caller ID: McCallister, Theodore.

"Tobey? What's _he_ doing up so late?"

I pressed the answer key and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Becky. It's Tobey. I know it's late and everything, but…would you like to hang out tomorrow, after school?"

"Like…on a _date?"_ I asked, a bit nervous.

"What? _No!_ No, nothing like that. I was thinking we could get some pizza, go to the library, or something…as _friends_, of course."

"Of course." I said, blushing slightly.

I hesitated, remembering my lessons with Zaria.

"Sounds like fun, but…I can't. I have a…prior engagement."

"You could have just said 'no', you know. I understand if you don't want to."

"No-no-no, I do! It's just…I have a meeting at school I have to go to tomorrow. It might take awhile."

"Parent-teacher conference?" Tobey guessed.

I looked at the phone, then placed it back up to my ear. "How did you know about that?"

"I have one as well, at four-thirty, which I'm guessing is right after yours."

I sighed. "Yup."

"Well…maybe some other time, then?"

"Sure." I replied. "Look, I have to go. See you at school."

I quickly hung up without waiting for a goodbye.

* * *

><p>I walked to school the following morning, fearing another mid-flight accident. About halfway to Woodview High, I stopped and looked at my watch. "Seven-fifty. Cool…I actually might make it to school <em>on time<em> for once."

I began to slowly pick up my pace. The school was in sight now, making my pace even faster.

A small smile creeped onto my lips. "Wow, I can't believe it! I'm actually going to make it!"

I ran inside the school, feeling a sense of accomplishment. I sped over to my locker. I unlocked it and placed my backpack inside and removed all my necessary books for the next couple of classes.

Fumbling with my books, I began to make my way toward Homeroom. I mumbled the occasional "Excuse me." and "Pardon me." as I roamed the crowded hallways.

I looked at my watch. It read four minutes to eight. I smiled proudly.

My eyes never leaving the Homeroom door, I began to run towards it. My pace picked up as it did when I was near the school. _I'm going to make it…I'm going to make it…_

"Hey, Beckface."

I looked behind me. The next thing I knew, I was flat on the floor, books sprawled everywhere, papers askew. I banged my head against the hard tile floor, causing intense pain. I slowly rolled over and sat up, meeting the eyes of several faces staring at me.

Someone had tripped me, and I recognized the voice of the only person I know who would call me "Beckface."

"Victoria Best."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"_You_ already have." I remarked. "Why did you trip me?"

"What are you _talking_ about? I would _never_ do such a thing. Maybe you just passed out again, and you decided to blame your fall on me since I was right here." she explained loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear.

"Look, I don't want to make a scene."

"Too late for that, Beckface. See you in class. _The Best, _out."

With her signature cry, Victoria walked away, heading for Homeroom.

I slowly stood up, clutching the side of a nearby locker for support. I felt my aching head. It caused pain at the slightest touch. I knew it was going to leave a big, black bruise right on my forehead. I groaned.

"Spoiled brat." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't let her get to you." A familiar British voice spoke from behind me.

"I know. I still don't know why she bullies me so much." I replied without turning around.

Tobey walked over to me and helped me collect my scattered belongings. "She's rude to everybody. Don't take it personally."

I sighed. I kept my face hidden as a couple empty tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"I know." I replied, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

Tobey apparently noticed, because he stopped and turned to face me. "Becky…is something wrong?"

I breathed a heavy sigh. "No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's going on?"

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. "I—"

The startling noise of the school bell interrupted our conversation, signaling the start of a long, six-hour school day.

I simply stood there, shocked.

"I don't believe it. I was _so_ close!" I cried, kicking a nearby locker in frustration.

I looked down. My hands curled into fists. My eyes were beginning to glow. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Becky, you're just tardy. It's not that big of a deal." Tobey said.

"It's just…I tried _so_ hard to make it, just this _once…_but I guess you're right. It's not _that_ big of a deal, right?" I replied, putting on a fake smile.

Tobey raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on, really?" he asked, reviving his old question.

Before I could give Tobey an answer, Mrs. Holloway opened her classroom door, revealing our presence.

"What are you two doing? You should be in my classroom." she asked, giving each of us a crooked look.

We looked at each other, then back at her. I was the first to speak.

"He was helping me pick up my books. I dropped them." I explained.

"And why did you drop them?"

Tobey began to speak. "Vic—"

"I tripped, and I dropped them. It's my fault." I lied.

Tobey looked at me, confused. I shook it off and continued to wait for Mrs. Holloway to speak.

"You both need to get in my class. _Now."_ she snapped.

Without another word, Tobey and I quickly ran inside and found the last two remaining seats.

Mrs. Holloway quickly cleared her throat and picked up with announcements. "Good morning, students. Today's announcements are fairly short. First of all, homecoming is next Friday, from seven to eleven-thirty…"

I looked over at Tobey, who was coincidentally sitting next to me. Tobey looked back at me.

"Why did you take the blame?" he whispered.

"I didn't want to make a bigger scene of the problem, so just drop it." I whispered back.

I turned my attention back towards Mrs. Holloway.

"…and that is the menu for today's lunch. Are there any questions about today's announcements?"

The entire class was silent.

"Alright, then. That concludes today's announcements."

The first period bell sounded through the hallways, signaling the beginning of my first class.

"Have a good day, everyone."

With a heavy sigh, I picked up my books and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Once again I apologize for the delay of getting this chapter posted. Updates about my story will be posted in journal entries on my deviantART account (coolgirl96). Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed chapter 14!<p>

-CG96


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for not getting this chapter posted sooner. I actually took a break from writing, but now I'm ready to write again.

I would like to thank **BornAgainINChrist**, **Tobeyfan**, **happydreamer**, **crazy nightfury lady**, and **Anonymous WordGirl Super Fan **for your reviews. I can't thank you enough for your support to my story.

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Mrs. Holloway and Zaria.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went by rather well. No villains committed any crimes, meaning I was free to have a normal school day. Violet and Scoops still wouldn't talk to me, but Violet seemed like she wanted to talk, at least a little.<p>

By mid-day, I could tell my leg was getting some of its strength back**,** so I placed my crutches in my locker. To my surprise and relief, I could walk on my own again.

I hung around with Tobey most of the day. He actually turned out to be a pretty good friend. He even invited me to hang out with him at the park after school, but I had to decline. When he asked me why, I reminded him about my parent-teacher conference, and he understood. Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason I turned him down. My first training lesson with Zaria was only a few hours away, and to be honest, I was nervous. My mind was filled with doubts and what-ifs.

_I'll never be good at this. What if I can't control my powers? What if my family finds out who I really am? Will they still love me? Of course they'll love me, but will things ever be the same as they were before?_

"Stop it, Becky!" I scolded myself. "You'll be fine."

I didn't have time to think about that anyway. I looked at my watch. It read 3:28 p.m. School was over. Well, _almost _over. I slowly walked towards the principal's office, dreading what I would face once I was inside.

I cracked the door open, poking my head into the office. I spotted a lady sitting at the front desk, filing papers. I decided to ask her for directions, since I rarely came to the office.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Mrs. Holloway for a…parent-teacher conference?"

She picked up a paper from a pile on her desk. "Yes, ma'am. Are you Becky Botsford?"

I nodded, my eyes dropping to the floor.

"Right down that hall, first door on the left." she answered, pointing to a long corridor in the back of the office.

"Thank you." I muttered softly.

I followed her directions and found the room Mrs. Holloway was supposed to be in. I opened the door and found Mrs. Holloway already talking with my parents. All heads turned towards me as I entered the room.

"Come in, Miss Botsford. Don't be shy." she coaxed in a voice that made my skin crawl.

I grabbed an empty chair and quickly sat down. I could feel my body begin to shake. I felt like I was in an interrogation room on one of those TV crime dramas.

Mrs. Holloway began to speak. "Now, let's begin. Do we all understand why we're here?"

I sighed. "Yes. We're here because of my many tardies."

"Becky, I don't understand how you could be late _every day_ this month. You always leave early, sometimes skipping breakfast." Mom added, concerned.

"What are you doing before school?" Dad asked in the same tone of voice as Mom.

"Well…I…I take Bob to monkey school, and sometimes…I just get a little caught up, that's all." I lied.

"We never signed Bob up for monkey school." Mom said, frowning.

"Well, I did…because…there's not much for Bob to do while I'm in school…so I signed him up." I replied, halfway telling the truth.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dad asked.

"I have a brochure." I replied, grabbing my backpack.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the brochure. I handed the brochure to Mom, cringing as she read it.

"This brochure is for monkey kung-fu classes. _This_ is what you signed Bob up for?" Mom asked, surprised.

"It's as if you were expecting Bob to _fight crime."_ Mrs. Holloway added.

I quickly glared at Mrs. Holloway before continuing. "That class is optional. He's not taking that class."

"But it's advertised throughout the entire thing." Dad asked, looking at the brochure as well.

I smiled sheepishly. "I must have grabbed the wrong brochure by mistake."

There was a brief silence. Mom decided to break it.

"Well…does Bob like monkey school?" she asked, apparently convinced.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. "Yes…yes he does."

"Wait, you _believe_ her story?" Mrs. Holloway interjected.

"Well, _this_ time, Becky has proof." Dad answered.

"It's an ad for a monkey kung-fu class. Aren't you the _least_ bit suspicious that she's lying?"

"Mrs. Holloway, I believe my daughter is telling the truth. It may not be the _best_ proof, but it _is_ proof, something she has never shown us in the past." Mom replied.

"This time, Becky has evidence that backs up her story, so we're going to give her the benefit of the doubt." Dad added.

Mrs. Holloway sighed. "Very well. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Becky alone."

They both nodded and quickly left the room, leaving me to deal with another interrogation from my teacher.

After the door was sealed shut, Mrs. Holloway began to speak.

"No_ wonder_ your parents haven't discovered your secret. They're so naïve, they'll believe _anything._"

"Don't talk about my parents like that! And how many times do I have to tell you, _I'm not WordGirl_." I replied, trying to keep my eyes from glowing.

"Oh, come now. They took your side over a little piece of paper that _clearly_ stated that you were lying."

I gritted my teeth. "I made a _mistake._ It could happen to anyone."

"_Lies,_ _all_ of it." she bellowed. "You're parents are imbeciles, you hear me? _Imbeciles._"

I growled. My eyes were on fire, but I didn't care anymore. It was evident that she knew, and this was simply going to confirm it. "How _dare _you call my parents idiots! They're the best parents _anyone_ could ask for! They love me unconditionally, and _that's_ why they trust me. If you can't see that, well, _you're_ the imbecile!"

Mrs. Holloway's eyes grew wide. After defending my parents, I subconsciously levitated a few feet in the air. After realizing what I had done, I slowly landed in my chair, left in a state of shock.

I was paralyzed. I couldn't stop staring at the floor. I had just revealed my biggest secret to a teacher who couldn't stand me. I didn't know what to do next.

Before I knew it, I just started crying. I broke down, similar to the way Zaria did in my spaceship hideout.

"I blew it…I-I can't believe I blew it." I wailed between sobs.

"Miss Botsford, _please_ control yourself. Now, look at me."

I obeyed. When I saw the expression on her face, it wasn't her usual frown. Her eyes were kinder than before, her face more relaxed. It almost looked like she was…_smiling._

"You didn't blow anything. You only confirmed to me the reason I came to this city. To this _planet_, even. You see, I am Atalina Holloway, Second-In-Command of the Convocation of planet Lexicon."

She gave me a minute for what she told me to sink in. I simply stared at her, part of me convinced and part of me completely dubious. It was then that I remembered something Zaria had told me about my past:

"_He put on a façade simply to please his wife, who just happened to be the daughter of the Second-In-Command of the Convocation."_

"Wait a second…if Eliziana is my mother…" I said, thinking aloud. "then…you're my grandmother!"

Mrs. Holloway smiled, but her smile quickly changed to one of her emotionless frowns. "How do you know about Eliziana? You were only three years old when you were sent here."

"Actually, I don't know much…but I know someone who does."

Mrs. Holloway raised her eyebrows. "You don't mean…"

I nodded, knowing what she was thinking. "Yup. My sister's here, too. She found me a couple days ago."

"I must speak to her at once!" she said hastily.

"That can be arranged. Do you…have any superpowers?"

Mrs. Holloway shook her head. "I'm the only member of the Convocation without any powers."

"I'm sorry." I stared at the floor, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. Now about your sister, the latest I have to meet her is tomorrow. I'm leaving for Lexicon that night."

A sharp gasp escaped my lips. "_What?_ But…you're my maternal grandmother! Don't you _care_ about me?"

"Of course I do Becky, but I have my duties to the Convocation. Besides, if I stay here too long, I won't be able to return to Lexicon."

"Oh, by the way, you can call me A—wait a second. _What_ did you say?"

"About my duties on Lexicon?"

"No, the other…about staying on Earth too long." I corrected.

"Oh. Well, you see, Lexonite is very common on Lexicon. If I stay here too long, I will become allergic to it, therefore life on Lexicon would be impossible."

"How long is too long?"

She sighed. "About a month, I'm afraid."

"W-w-wait. T-that means…I can't ever go back to Lexicon?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

Mrs. Holloway closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dearest."

"Don't call me that!"

I angrily rushed out of the room, walking right past my parents.

"Becky, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Where are you going?" Mom yelled.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you at dinner." I replied, my voice raw from my tears.

As my parents got ready to follow, I heard my grandmother intervene.

"Let her go. She needs some time alone."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Amara. What took you so long?" Zaria greeted as I flew into my spaceship hideout.<p>

"_Why_ didn't you _tell _me?" I bellowed, my eyes glowing violently.

Zaria looked taken aback. "Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that I can _never_ go back to Lexicon?"

Zaria briefly looked at the floor, then sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be ready to accept that."

"When did you think I _would_ be ready? When did you think I'd be ready to accept that I will _never_ see my parents _or_ my home planet _ever again?_ Huh? _When_, Zaria?_"_ I bellowed, my body shaking from anger.

"Amara—"

"_WHEN!" _I screamed, this time with a sonic scream escaping my lips.

Zaria was pushed back a few feet by my outburst, but she remained on her feet.

"Amara, listen to me. Lexicon is a dangerous place right now, and…I don't think you could handle it. That's why I…I…"

"What did you do, Zaria?" I asked, my voice the tiniest bit softer.

"I…I escaped from Lexicon. It was a long shot, but…I flew here."

"You _what?" _Zaria, do you know how_ dangerous_ that is? _I _can't even be in space without oxygen for more than five minutes. I can't imagine how far Lexicon is from here."

"Yeah…it was a risk, but it was better than staying on Lexicon."

"Zaria…what made life on Lexicon so horrible for you?" I asked.

"I _don't _want to talk about it." she replied, her voice sounding harsher than before.

"Zaria,_ please_ tell me. You can trust me. We're sisters, remember?"

She sighed heavily. "I was seven. My adoptive parents were walking me to our village's education program, or 'school' in your terms. I was just recently discovering that I had superpowers. I was playing around with my new powers, and I managed to make a yellow fireball-like orb. I was so excited when I showed my parents what I could do…but instead of complimenting me, they were terrified. I was immediately taken home and given the worst lecture of my life. I was terrified. After all the yelling and screaming, they told me if I ever displayed my powers again, they would abandon me and make me fend for myself."

I could see Zaria had tears in her eyes, and was trying hard to hold them back.

"A few years later, I was walking home after picking up our dinner at the market. I was just about to walk into my house when I heard a commotion down at the market. One of Alexicarious's guards was going around asking for more taxes, and a man didn't have the money to pay him. I watched as the guard tossed the man to the ground, getting ready to beat him. What I saw made me angry, and I instinctively shot a yellow blast at the guard, knocking him down. It wasn't a hard blast, so he was fine, but he warned me that, 'You and you're whole family will suffer the wrath of King Alexicarious'. And to make things worse, my parents had seen the whole ordeal. True to their word, they wouldn't let me back in their house, ignoring my pleads and screams. After crying for hours, I left with the food I had. I eventually learned how to master my powers, but I was considered a fugitive, and have been on the run ever since."

At the end of her story, a single tear streamed down her cheek.

"Oh, Zaria…that's awful. I'm so sorry." I said, my words filled with pity.

"It's fine. I've learned to live with it, and they weren't my real parents, anyway."

"But Zaria, that must have hurt you. I had no idea you went through so much."

"Look, I told you what you wanted to know, so let's just drop it." she said sternly.

I sighed. "There's something I don't get, though. If everyone on Lexicon has superpowers, why was it such a big deal that you did?"

"Not everyone on Lexicon has superpowers, Amara. Who told you that?"

"Huggy did." I replied, frowning.

"Well, he was wrong. The only people who have superpowers on Lexicon are all but one member of the Convocation.

"Really? Wow…" I replied, deep in thought.

"Amara…_Amara!_" Zaria interrupted.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Now that we're done with the questions, it's time for your lesson."

"Okay." I said. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>I know it's long, but I've been gone awhile, so I decided to write a longer chapter. I hope you liked it!<p>

-CG96


	16. Chapter 16

Hi y'all!

I would like to thank **crazy nightfury lady, BornAgainINChrist, Tobeyfan, Aisha, happydreamer, Melissa, Anonymous WordGirl Super Fan, **and **Booklover82099 **for your reviews. Your support really means a lot to me.

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Zaria.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the first thing you need to know while learning to control your powers is what your new powers actually are." Zaria said as we began to start my training.<p>

"Good, because I haven't got a clue." I added smugly.

Zaria ignored my comment. She then began to focus all of her energy on creating a simple ball of light. The yellow orb glistened and glowed, filling me with awe.

"This," she explained. "is an energy ball. This is the base of what you will use in most of your attacks."

"That's nice, but how did you create it?" I asked.

"It's kind of like a 'you think it, it happens' kind of thing." she replied. "Now you give it a try."

"Okay." I breathed.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on creating a sphere of energy. Before I knew it, I could feel a warm, glowing energy appear in my hand. I opened my eyes, revealing a ball of red light.

I grinned widely. "I…I'm doing it." I looked at Zaria. "I can't believe it. I'm holding energy in my hands!"

"Yeah yeah, well, don't get too excited. You still got to learn how to—"

"Oohhh no! Zaria! Look out!" I cried as I was losing control of the orb.

Before I knew it, the ball of fire was freed from my restriction, and was headed straight for Zaria.

Unfortunately, my warning wasn't quick enough, and the energy sphere collided with Zaria, knocking her off her feet and flat on her back. Moaning, she sat up, rubbing her head. She glanced up at me, squinting her eyes as she did.

"—control it. _Ugh_…we've got a _lot_ of work to do."

For the rest of the afternoon, Zaria continued to teach me how to make a ball of energy. I was constantly able to effortlessly make an energy ball, but my problem was lack of control. Zaria constantly admonished me about my supposed "lack of focus" which she believed was the source of my troubles. It took what seemed like hours to master the art, but after many failed attempts, I was eventually able to create a stable fireball.

"I…I think I got it. Zaria, I think I've got it. Am I holding it right?" I asked my twin sister.

"Yes, you're holding it perfectly." she said proudly. "Remember Amara, _confidence_ as well as focus plays a key role in mastering your powers. You have to _believe_ you can do it, or why bother trying?"

I smiled, my gaze unconsciously fell at the large clock on the wall of my ship. As I read the time, my smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Eight-thirty! Oh my gosh! I've got to get home." I shrieked, my energy sphere evaporating into the air.

"Aww…did Amara miss her bedtime?" Zaria taunted.

"Not _now_, Zaria." I scolded, preparing to take off. "See you tomorrow."

"Later." she replied nonchalantly. "Hey, Amara…can I ask you something?"

I spun around. "Sure. What is it?"

She paused before continuing. "What's it like…to have a family?"

I was caught off-guard by her question. I could see sadness mixed with hope in her eyes.

"Well…it's…it's nice to have people who care about you…and love you unconditionally, even when you mess up. It's nice to wake up to a home-cooked meal every morning…and a homemade dinner each night. It's also nice to know that you always have someone to talk to when something's on your mind. Overall, it's…it's _nice."_ I replied, chuckling at the end.

Zaria briefly stared at the floor, then looked back up at me.

"Oh. Well…that's cool." she commented. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow." I said before taking flight.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door of my house, checking to see if anyone was in the room. Sure enough, Mom, Dad, and T.J. were all sitting on the sofa watching television. They all turned to face me as I entered the room. Mom immediately stood up and ran towards me. I cringed, fearing another lecture…<p>

"_Becky!"_ Mom cried as she embraced me in a huge hug.

"Uh…"

"We're _so_ glad you're here! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Mom's voice trailed off as she started to cry.

I was _really_ confused by this point. "Didn't know what?"

She broke the hug. "Well, about your secret life, of course."

"_What?"_ I asked, terrified. "I-I'm not living a secret life. I'm just as human as any other person."

Mom gave me a quizzical look. "What are you talking about? Mrs. Holloway told me everything."

I was paralyzed. _How could my own grandmother betray me like this?_

"She-she's lying! I'm not WordGirl!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

"Becky, what is going _on_ with you? Mrs. Holloway told me that you got a job at the grocery store. She also said you were working late to earn extra money to buy a car."

"She _did?_ I-I mean, she _did._ Yes, that's correct." I stuttered.

"Now _here's_ where I'm confused. Why didn't you tell me you got a job? Why were you making up all those lies and excuses?"

"Um…I wanted it to be a surprise?" I replied, forcing a smile.

Dad stood up and walked next to Mom. "Then we're _very_ proud of you, Becky. We're so lucky to have a daughter like you."

I was filled with pride mixed with guilt at his response.

"And…I guess you can go to homecoming next Friday. You'll only go to four in your lifetime." Mom added, smiling.

"_Really?_ Thank you. That means a lot to me." I replied.

"You're welcome. Now, I think it's past your bedtime, Young Lady." Mom said.

Not wanting another argument, I bid my goodnights and rushed up to my room, where Bob was already fast asleep. After changing into my pajamas, I climbed into my bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>For the next several days, Zaria trained me in the art of using my energy as an attack in future battles. She had so far taught me how to create a shield and an energy blast, as well as some tips to keep my eyes from glowing every time I get upset. She always said, "The way you handle your emotions will either be your victory, or your downfall. It's <em>your <em>choice."

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Zaria had just finished saying her latest catchphrase.

"It's _your_ choice, Amara. Don't let petty things bring you down."

"I know, I know…it's just…you don't know what I have to _go_ through on a daily basis. Do you know how _hard_ it is to balance a normal teenage life with that of a superhero's? Do you know much it _hurts_ to have to lie on a daily basis to the ones you care about? Do you know what it's _like_ to carry a secret like this _alone?_ I'm an _alien_, living on a planet where _everyone_ thinks I'm Becky Botsford, an _ordinary_ teenager with an _ordinary_ life, but I'm _not!_ I'm a _freak_, living on a planet where _everyone_ thinks I fit their definition of _'normal.'_"

Immediately after my outburst, I could hear Zaria slowly clapping her hands, a smug grin resting on her face.

"_Bravo_, Amara. _Encore, encore._" she taunted.

"How could you _do_ that? I just told you my deepest thoughts and fears, and you just _laugh_ in my face?"

"You _completely_ ignored my advice!" Zaria bellowed angrily. "You're _so_ busy focusing on how your life is _so_ horrible that your life has become one big _pity party!"_

I was taken aback by what she said. I knew there was some truth in what she had said, but I wasn't ready to swallow my pride just yet.

"_Really. _Well, you think you're _so_ tough that you don't have to feel _any_ emotions. _Why?_ Because _you're_ afraid of getting _betrayed _again." I retorted.

"That's _not_ true."

"Think about it. _All_ your life you've been on the run, nowhere to go, no one to trust. You've spent your whole life feeling scared and alone, and after awhile those feelings start to build, and build, and build, until finally, you can't trust_ anyone._"

"_Stop_ it!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"_No,_ I _won't_ stop. You try and try to run away from your fears, but at the end of the day, they're _still _there, Zaria. They're _still here!"_

After my speech, Zaria just stared at me in silence.

"You need to hear the _truth_, Zaria, and if _I_ don't tell you, who _will?"_

She looked away. I could tell she was trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling down her cheeks.

"This lesson is over." she replied, her voice raw from her now-flowing tears.

"Zaria, I—"

"_Leave_ me _alone!"_ Zaria bellowed as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Chapter 16 is COMPLETE! I'll try to have chapters up at least once a week. Thank you so much for reading!<p>

-CG96


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys!

I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner! Summer really has kept me busy, and I really haven't felt like writing. But I do have some good news: chapters 18 and 19 are complete and I am in the process of editing them.

I would like to thank **Tobeyfan, crazy nightfury lady, Anonymous WordGirl Super Fan, Booklover82099, happydreamer, darksunshine200, Guest, crazytomboy78, **and **TheLivingBeckyBotsford** for your reviews. I'm so glad that you like my story!:)

I don't own WordGirl, but I do own Mrs. Holloway and Zaria.

* * *

><p>As I landed in front of my house, I could see through the window the usual silhouettes of my family, gathered around the table for dinner. However, after I transformed back into Becky Botsford, I noticed that there was another person at the table. I immediately recognized our guest as none other than Mrs. Holloway. I gasped, wondering what my newly-discovered grandmother was doing at my house.<p>

I quickly opened the door and entered the living room, everyone's gaze falling on me. I laid my backpack against the door and walked over to the dinner table.

"Hi, Becky." Mom greeted as she hugged me. "How was your day?"

"It was okay." I replied. "So, Mrs. Holloway is joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, she is." Dad answered.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Botsford, but do you mind if I borrow Becky for a moment?" Mrs. Holloway asked.

"Not a problem." Mom replied. "Is something wrong, Becky? You seem kind of nervous."

"No, Mom." I responded, albeit a bit quickly. "Everything's fine."

Mrs. Holloway stood up and beckoned me to follow her. I trailed behind her as we walked outside. After she closed the door, I began to speak.

"With all due respect, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be on Lexicon by now."

"I was, but I got special permission to come back. I just arrived today."

"Why did you come—oh." I stopped, realizing that she never got the chance to speak with my sister.

"That's right. I still need to talk to her."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mrs. Holloway. I was busy training with Zaria…and…"

"And you forgot." she finished decisively.

I looked down. "Yes, I did. I _can't_ believe I let something _that_ important slip my mind! I feel terrible."

She smiled softly, but her tone remained the same. "Don't worry about it, Dearest. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Zaria tonight. I'm leaving in the morning."

"You got it—wait. I don't know if she'll feel like talking to anyone, especially me." I said, my voice lowering.

"And why is that?"

"Well…we kind of…had a _little_ disagreement. I think I might have hurt her feelings."

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

I sighed. "Easier said than done. You can't say _one thing_ to her without getting a sarcastic response."

"Hmm…tell you what, I'll help you and Zaria settle your quarrel."

My eyes grew wide. "You _will?_ Thank you. I _really _appreciate it."

"No problem." she replied.

A brief silence took over the conversation. I was the first to break it.

"So…when would you like to meet Zaria?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"Preferably as soon as possible. Do you mind if we leave dinner early and go now?"

"Nope, not at all." I agreed, but my growling stomach begged to differ.

Mrs. Holloway noticed. "Why don't you get something to eat, first."

I smiled. "That'd be great."

* * *

><p>After dinner, I quickly made up an excuse to leave, saying that I accidentally left one of my books at school, and Mrs. Holloway was giving me a ride. As usual, they bought my lie and I hurriedly set a course for my spaceship hideout. As I landed, I carefully put Mrs. Holloway down.<p>

"So, _this_ is your spaceship hideout." Mrs. Holloway examined with interest.

"Yup, my second home." I added, grinning with pride.

"This is definitely one of Alexicarious's export spaceships."

"I know. Zaria told me."

"Speaking of Zaria, where is she?" Mrs. Holloway asked.

I beckoned her to follow me, heading for Zaria's bedroom. As I approached the room, I could see that the door was locked. I carefully knocked on the door.

"Zaria? Can I talk to you?"

"Go _away!"_ Zaria yelled from the other side.

"Zaria, _please._ I _need_ to talk to you. There's someone here to see you."

"I don't _care. _Tell _whoever_ it is to go back to _wherever_ they came from!"

I sighed heavily, finally swallowing my pride. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I was frustrated, but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I hope you can forgive me."

Zaria instantly got quiet. I could hear her coming towards the door. She slightly opened it, poking her head outside. Her eyes were red and puffy. I instantly felt guilty. _I made her cry…_

"You really _mean_ that?" she asked, her voice a bit softer.

I nodded, I myself beginning to cry.

A small smile appeared on Zaria's face. "Well, I guess I'm sorry for being a _baby_ and running to my room like a five-year-old. To be honest, some of the things you said were…actually true. I _have_ tried to run from my fears, but I just can't seem to get rid of them, no matter _how_ much I try to pretend they're not there."

"Zaria, talking about your fears is a good step towards conquering them." I said, smiling.

Zaria's smile grew bigger. "Thank you."

"Looks like you didn't need my help _after_ all." Mrs. Holloway said from behind me.

Zaria's gaze fell upon the elderly woman. "Who's _she?"_ Zaria asked, her snarky attitude returning.

"This is Atalina Holloway. She's the Second-In-Command of the Convocation of Lexicon." I introduced.

Zaria let out a sharp gasp. "You mean, she's—"

"Yeah. She's our grandmother." I confirmed.

Zaria continued to stare at Mrs. Holloway. She then slowly began to walk towards her newfound grandmother. A small tear trickled down Zaria's cheek as she embraced her.

"I-I can't believe it." Zaria cried, her voice raw from her tears**.**

I smiled, happy that my sister had found new hope. After breaking their hug, Mrs. Holloway told Zaria the real reason she came to my hideout.

"I need to speak with you and your sister. It's about the fate of our world…and yours."

Zaria nodded in understanding, and the three of us walked down the stairs. After sitting down at a nearby table, Mrs. Holloway began to speak.

"As I am sure Zaria told you, the situation on Lexicon is highly unstable. I and the other members of the Convocation believe it has something to do with King Alexicarious."

"_No..._whatever gave you _that_ idea?" Zaria chimed in.

"_Zaria!_ Let her speak." I scolded.

"No, Becky. She's right. We should have known there was something going on, but sadly, it took your mother's disappearance to confirm it."

"It shouldn't have gotten that far. You were _supposed _to be looking after Lexicon, but you let a secret plan to take over the universe by a renegade king get overlooked? Some security." Zaria said bitterly.

"_Zaria!"_ I bellowed, my eyes softly glowing.

"_You_ can't tell me what to do, Amara!" Zaria retaliated.

"_Girls!"_ Mrs. Holloway interjected. "Stop this bickering at once. Zaria, I understand why you're upset, but criticizing the Convocation won't make things any better."

Zaria sighed. "I guess not, but I _still_ say that the Convocation has some major flaws."

I narrowed my eyes at Zaria, then turned my attention back to Mrs. Holloway.

"We eventually discovered Alexicarious's plan, but, sadly…we were too late. His plan was already underway."

My eyes grew wide, as did Zaria's.

"He began to take over small villages and colonies all over Lexicon, imprisoning all the residents. We thought we could stop him, but his warships were too powerful, even _with _the Convocation's power. Lexicon is as good as his."

"I don't believe this…there's got to be _something _you can do!" I shouted angrily. I suddenly realized why Zaria was so angry, and I agreed with her. "You just gave up!"

"Becky,_ please_ try and understand. If we act too quickly, innocent people will be put at risk."

"They already _are_, under Alexicarious's control." Zaria replied.

Mrs. Holloway took a deep breath. "There _is_ still hope. The Lexicon Rebel Society contacted our headquarters a few days ago. They have managed to rescue a few of Alexicarious's hostages. Their leader, codename 'Cyborg', says that they plan to invade the palace and destroy as many warships as they can. He believes that though it won't stop the attacks on Lexicon, it will delay further destruction of the planet, giving us some time to take action."

"Not bad…these people got guts." Zaria said, impressed.

"I have a question." I interrupted. "How did you know I was sent to Earth, specifically at three years of age?"

"The LRS informed me of this, along with other classified information."

_Of course._ I thought. _It all makes sense now._

"I've got a better question." Zaria said matter-of-factly. "Why do we have powers? The only people who have powers on Lexicon are members of the Convocation."

"That's a good question. I never even _thought_ of that." I added.

Mrs. Holloway took another deep breath. "As you already know, twins are extremely rare on Lexicon. Legend has it, when twins are born, they are gifted with possessing some of Lexicon's pure energy. One of them earns Lexicon's yellow energy, or Conite. The other earns Lexicon's red energy, or Lexonite."

"Hold on a second. Lexonite is a mineral, not an energy source." I interrupted.

"Dear, haven't you noticed that Lexonite tends to give off a faint glow?" Mrs. Holloway asked me.

I began to think back to the cage Mr. Big put me in that he had made out of Lexonite. "Now that I think about it, it _did_ glow a little…"

"That was pure Lexonite energy."

"Really…" my voice trailed off.

"So you're saying that according to legend, the source of my power is Conite, the rarest mineral on Lexicon?" Zaria asked, obviously dubious.

"And Becky's, is Lexonite."

I gasped, but before I could protest, Zaria continued her rant.

"Come _on!_ No one's seen Conite for centuries!"

"Remember, Zaria. Conite can take on an energetic form, not just a physical form." Mrs. Holloway replied.

"For once, I have to agree with Zaria. It's impossible that that can be true. Every time I go near Lexonite, I lose my powers."

"For any other Lexiconian, if Lexonite wasn't present in their environment for a prolonged length of time, it would be impossible for them to return to Lexicon. But as for you, Becky, there just might be some hope."

"But—but you said I can't go back to Lexicon, end of story."

"That was then. This is now. Listen, if the legend is true, and you were born with Lexonite, it can never be taken away from you. You just haven't been aware of its presence."

"So...it might be possible for me to return to Lexicon one day?""

"I certainly hope so, Dear."

This news made me smile, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up.

"Wait a second…that means…Alexicarious and Istred have these same powers?" Zaria asked.

"That is uncertain. If they did, they have been keeping it a secret. That is why many believe the legend is just that, and nothing more."

"But Zaria and I are living proof that the legend is true, and if twins are _really_ born with the energies of Lexicon, that means Alexicarious and Istred wouldn't be an exception."

"Amara's got a point." Zaria added.

"Indeed she does, but without proof, no one would believe her theory."

"_Ugh,_ I feel so powerless right now." I muttered.

"On the contrary, my Dear. Did it ever occur to you that there was a _reason_ I am telling you both this?"

"Well…to inform me about my past?" I answered, shrugging.

"If I was only telling you about your past, I would have left out the present situation on Lexicon."

Zaria raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what's your ulterior motive?"

Mrs. Holloway sighed. "If the legend is true, you two are the only ones who can defeat Alexicarious."

A dark silence took over the room as Zaria and I stared at each other, then back at our grandmother.

"What are you talking about?" Zaria asked, her tone deepening.

"The power twins possess is incredible. Together, they are virtually unstoppable. However, when they are alone, though still very powerful, they can be defeated, albeit with great difficulty."

"So, you're saying that together, Amara and I can defeat him?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, the challenge is beyond anything you might have faced before. With your permission, I can repair this ship in about a four day's time. You will return to Lexicon and bring down Alexicarious." she turned her attention towards Zaria. "Will you accept this challenge?"

"Anything to take that tyrant down!" Zaria replied, her fist punching her hand.

Mrs. Holloway's eyes then fell on me. "Becky?"

My eyes darted to the floor. "I…I'm not sure…This is all so sudden…"

To be honest, I was scared and overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think.

"Come on, Amara! Don't be a chicken!" Zaria taunted.

Anger started to flare up inside me. My eyes were beginning to glow. _Zaria, if you can hear me, you picked the wrong time to mess with me._

"This isn't an easy decision for me! Do you _realize_ what we have to do? Our entire planet's _fate_ is in our hands, and I'm _not_ taking that lightly. And unlike _you,_ I have a life on _this_ planet, too! I would just have to get up and walk away from my family, my friends…Tobey…"

"Who's Tobey?" Zaria asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly. "My_ point_ is, I can't leave this planet. I also have my duty to the city as WordGirl to protect it. If I leave, who _knows_ what kind of chaos will erupt!"

"I understand your concern, but you also have your duty to Lexicon, your home." Mrs. Holloway replied.

"_This_ is my home, and _no one _is going to take that away from me!" I bellowed, my eyes glowing furiously.

Zaria narrowed her eyes. "_Calm down,_ Amara! Look, you've been living two separate lives your entire life, but now, you have to choose. Becky or Amara; who _are_ you?"

* * *

><p>Sadly, this is probably gonna be the last update you'll see from me for awhile. I don't know if I'll have much time to write and edit in the upcoming weeks. Once again I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. If you want, please leave a review. Follows and favs are welcome, too.:) Until chapter 18,<p>

-CG96


End file.
